PERFUME
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / CHANBAEK / EXO FF Ch8 / Bercerita tentang Petualangan Seks seorang Baekhyun, yang mengincar namja polos berkacamata bernama Chanyeol. "Perkosa aku... Chanyeol ah..." / BL Yaoi / RnR ya /
1. Chapter 1

PERFUME

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Oohh...ahhh..ohh...yeah."

"Ooh...ouch... Faster... Ahh.."

Desahan, lenguhan dan jeritan terdengar begitu jelas. Dua anak manusia mengarungi lautan birahi yang sangat panas. Namja yang satu menggenjot namja yang lain. Penisnya yang besar maju mundur. Hot.

"Nikmati aku... Masukan teruss.. Lebih dalam.. Ahh.." yang digenjot hanya bisa mendesah desah nikmat, hidungnya membaui aroma parfum namja yang memakainya.

"Ahhh..."

Hingga beberapa lamanya, si namja seme mengerang nikmat. Cairan kelakiannya muncrat.

"Ahhh..." lolongnya, wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Oohhh... Lagi..ahhh..."

o

o

o

o

Byun Baekhyun terbangun, dahinya berkeringat. Baju kaos yang digunakannya basah seksi. Dia melongok melihat kedalam selimutnya.

"Oh shit... Punyaku basah lagi." rutuk namja berwajah imut itu.

Baru saja namja itu bermimpi lagi, mimpi yang sama dan sering terulang ulang berkali kali. Dia mimpi berhubungan seks dengan seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tidak terlihat. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengingat wajah namja penggenjot itu. Namun dia bisa merasakan wangi parfum si namja. Wangi misterius yang membuat terangsang.

"Sial, selalu mimpi yang sama. Ufff..." gumam Baekhyun, seraya mendesah kasar. Dia mengusap wajahya pelan.

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ketukan dari ibunya.

"Baekhyun sayang. Bangunlah..." panggil si ibu diluar sana.

"I..iya omma." jawab Baekhyun, dia cepat cepat beranjak dan berdiri.

Namja itu menyembunyikan benda benda seks yang sempat tergeletak acak didalam kamarnya. Menyembunyikan benda tidak seharusnya itu kedalam lemari, dibagian paling dalam. Tidak lupa juga gambar atau poster namja Kpop shirtless yang tergantung di kamarnya lekas dibalik, hingga sisi lain poster yang menampilkan grup SNSD yang berjumlah 8 orang terpampang.

Namja itu lalu membuka pintu kamarnya, memasang wajah anak lugu dan masih polos.

"Aku sudah bangun omma." kata Baekhyun, betul betul polos.

"Lekaslah mandi sayang. Nanti kau terlambat sekolah." ibu Baekhyun yang masih cantik jelita mengacak pelan rambut anak satu satunya itu.

"Baik omma."

"Setelah itu turun sarapan." tutup ibu Baekhyun. Single parent itu turun lagi ke lantai bawah.

Baekhyun mendesah lega, untung saja ibunya tidak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia lupa mematikan laptopnya yang sejak semalam masih memutar video porno yang tereplay. Jika ibunya melihat itu, maka tamatlah sudah statusnya sebagai anak polos dan sayang mama.

"Baiklah... Saatnya mandi. Oh, namja dalam mimpiku... Siapakah kau sebenarnya..." Baekhyun mendesah desah centil. Dia mencoba merasakan lagi wangi parfum itu. Wangi yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata kata. Setelah berfantasi, pemuda cute itu kemudian menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Namja itu berjalan dalam keadaan telanjang menuju kamar mandinya.

Happy day.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Proses belajar mengajar di sekolah YonBae High School baru saja usai. Baekhyun yang merupakan siswa di sekolah terkenal itu nampak duduk lesu di salah satu meja kantin.

"Membosankan." gumamnya, pelan.

Dan tiba tiba seorang temannya datang dan langsung duduk didepannya. Mendadak.

"Hei Baek... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja itu, dia bernama Sehun. Namja tampan berkulit sangat putih.

"Aku sedang diperkosa oleh namja super tampan disebuah kebun yang sepi." jawab Baekhyun, asal saja.

"Aku serius."

"Pertanyaanmu sangat bodoh Oh Sehun. Jelas jelas aku dikantin, jadi aku sedang makan... Dasar idiot." ketus Baekhyun.

"Bukan itu maksudku... Kau kan seharusnya ada diruangan Shindong saem, mengulang pelajaran fisikamu yang error." Sehun berujar, seraya memesan makanan.

"Masa bodoh dengan pengulangan itu. Aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Pikirannya saat ini terfokus pada mimpinya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Saem pasti memarahimu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Whatever."

Baekhyun terus memutar mutar bola matanya, hingga akhirnya mata sipitnya yang sering dipolesi eyeliner itu tertuju pada penampakan seorang namja yang duduk sendirian di pojok kantin, namja itu hanya meminum segelas jus buah, dengan buku tebal ditangannya. sedang membaca.

Melihat namja itu, Baekhyun langsung bersemangat. Dia merasakan ada aura 'sesuatu' pada namja itu.

"Hei Sehun... Apa kau tahu nama namja disana itu?" Baekhyun memelankan suaranya.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang disana, sendiri."

"Ahjussi suami ibu kantin?"

"Bukan. Yang disana itu... Yang sedang duduk sendirian."

"Yang berkaca mata?"

"Yap, namja itu."

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Park Chanyeol. Namja culun dan kutu buku. Dia sering menyendiri. Apa kau tidak pernah melihatnya?" Sehun menjelaskan.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku seperti baru pertama melihatnya." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman. Dia lalu menjilat jilat sendok ditangannya, aksinya itu terlihat seperti menjilat penis.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Sehun, ingin tahu.

"Oh, tidak. Apa menurutmu dia punya kejantanan yang besar?" Baekhyun bertanya balik. Vulgar dan no sensor.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja, menurutmu bagaimana."

"Yaa aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti sepertinya tidak lebih besar dari punyaku... Hahahahaa." Sehun memberikan jawabannya sambil tertawa cetar badai.

Pletak. Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Ketawamu sangat jelek. Seperti ahjussi mesum." tukas Baekhyun, matanya terus mengamati namja yang bernama Chanyeol diujung sana.

"Itu sakit Baek." Sehun mengusap usap kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian pesanan makanannya datang.

Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia akan membayar semua pesanan makanan dan minuman Sehun, dan itu membuat Sehun terlonjak kegirangan. Sebagai anak kos dodol yang agak kere, dia jadi terbantu dengan traktiran Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun sangat senang sekarang, itulah sebabnya dia mentraktir Sehun. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada sosok Chanyeol diujung sana. Dia sudah punya rencana khusus untuk namja berkaca mata itu. Yeah.

'Oh Chanyeol... Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Bell pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa sekolah berhamburan keluar kelas. Terdengar celoteh kegirangan karena mata pelajaran untuk hari ini telah usai. Baekhyun merupakan salah satu penceloteh itu.

"Bisa bisa aku keguguran mendadak mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas Sungmin saem." kata Baekhyun, lebay.

"Memangnya kau yeoja yang sedang hamil." Sehun menimpali, namja itu ada disamping Baekhyun.

Pletak. Baekhyun kembali menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Itu hanya candaan bodoh. Aku ini namja, real namja." Baekhyun mencerocos seperti ibu ibu kompleks yang kalah saing dengan ibu ibu pejabat.

"Aku juga hanya becanda... Kepalaku sakit lagi." Sehun menampilkan mimik sedih yang dibuat buat.

"Ini uang jajan untukmu. Hari ini aku sedang baik. Suasana hatiku seperti taman bunga disamping kuburan." kata Baekhyun, seraya memberikan beberapa lembar uang won ke tangan Sehun.

"Terima kasih mami Baek." Sehun terlonjak kegirangan.

"Mami apaan. Memangnya aku ibu kostmu." Baekhyun ingin menjitak kepala Sehun lagi, namun Sehun sudah lebih dahulu kabur. Namja cadel itu melambai lambaikan uang pemberian Baekhyun keudara.

"Huh... Dasar labil." sahut Baekhyun. Sehun meninggalkannya.

Matanya menyapu kesegala arah, mencari cari sosok incarannya. Dapat. Yess.

'Ah, dia disana.' Baekhyun membatin, lalu berjalan pelan kearah si namja yang tampak sendirian.

Baekhyun berjalan anggun bak sosialita medsos. Pelan, pelan dan pelan. Sampai posisinya sudah sangat dekat dengan si namja. Baekhyun langsung melancarkan aksi murahan yang bisa ditebak, namja itu pura pura terkilir tepat didepan si namja.

"Aduh. Kakiku..." ucap Baekhyun, meringis ringis lebay. Dia memegang pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" namja itu sontak bertanya, kaget dan agak panik.

'Yess, berhasil.'

"Ini... Kakiku terkilir." jawab Baekhyun, meringis ringis lagi.

"Tapi kau pakai sepatu biasa. Bukan hak tinggi." tukas namja itu, seakan tidak percaya. Dia memastikan bahwa Baekhyun itu benar namja.

"Biasa seperti ini... Apa kau bisa membantuku duduk disana?" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan sebuah kelas, tempat nongkrong siswa dan siswi.

"Bi.." belum sempat namja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Baekhyun sudah bergelayut dibahunya, memegangnya erat.

'Ah, ototnya sangat keras... Aww.' Baekhyun menjerit jerit kegirangan dalam hati.

Namja yang menjadi incaran Baekhyun itu tentu saja adalah Park Chanyeol, namja berkaca mata dengan banyak buku dalam tas sekolahnya. Chanyeol menuntun dan menbawa Baekhyun duduk ke kursi itu.

"Terima kasih." kata Baekhyun, tangannya belum lepas dari bahu Chanyeol, dia malah sudah meraba dada bidang namja tinggi itu. Aww aww.

"Sama sama." timpal Chanyeol, seraya tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun bisa memperjelas wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Dengan jarak dekat dia bisa menilai jika wajah Chanyeol sangat tampan, hanya mungkin telinganya yang terlalu lebar. Tanpa aba aba, Baekhyun langsung menarik kaca mata Chanyeol, membukanya. Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut dengan aksi mendadak Baekhyun itu.

"Nah, begini lebih baik." gumam Baekhyun, dia semakin terpana, tanpa kaca mata wajah Chanyeol nampak semakin tampan.

"Eh?" Chanyeol masih kaget, namun dia membiarkan kacamatanya di lepas.

"Apa matamu minus? atau plus?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya terbiasa memakai kacamata untuk memperbesar tulisan dibuku yang kubaca." jawab Chanyeol, cepat dan tepat.

Baekhyun mengangguk angguk pelan. Menurutnya Chanyeol bukanlah namja cupu alias culun yang selama ini dikatakan Sehun. Chanyeol sangat lancar bicara, dan sama sekali tidak tergagap gagap khas seseorang yang culun dan minder.

"Kakimu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, setelah jeda agak lama.

"Eh, oh.. Sudah tidak sakit lagi." Baekhyun sedikit terlambat memberikan jawaban, dia masih terpesona dengan namja dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah." lega Chanyeol.

"Hm... Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" Baekhyun memulai rencana utamanya sekarang.

"Minta tolong apa? Katakan saja."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kita belum berkenalan, namaku Byun Baekhyun."

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu selama ini." ujar Chanyeol, tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Apa aku sepopuler itu?" Baekhyun mendadak berbahagia. Seakan dirinya dibawa ke langit kedelapan.

"Aku biasa mendengar dari siswa yang lain, Sehun. jika kau sering berteriak teriak di dalam aula. Meneriaki banyak siswa adik kelas, teriakanmu sangat menarik perhatian." jujur Chanyeol, tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun yang tadi diatas angin mendadak terhempas ke comberan. Dia mendongkol seketika.

'Awas saja kau Sehun... Ukkhh...' geram Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah, tadi kau mau minta tolong apa?" Chanyeol dengan cepat kembali ke topik utama. Tawa kecilnya sudah mereda.

"Ohh, ini... Aku ingin kau menjadi guru privatku, hanya dua mata pelajaran, matematika dan biologi. Sehari ini saja, sampai malam." Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, gaya bermohon. Namun ekspresi wajahnya malah seperti minta dicipok.

"Guru?"

"Ya, guru privat. Aku sudah mendengar dari siswa lain, kau pandai dalam mata pelajaran itu. Tolong ajari aku. aku akan membayarmu." jelas Baekhyun, masih memohon.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sesekali juga menatap jam tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau. Tidak usah membayar. Ok." Chanyeol setuju.

"Benarkah?"

"Yap, tentu saja."

Baekhyun tanp O, langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol, seakan Chanyeol baru saja melamarnya dan mereka akan menikah di tengah lautan. Baekhyun sangat senang.

"Eh, ini.." Chanyeol gelagapan karena pelukan mendadak Baekhyun itu.

"Oh, maaf. Aku terlalu senang." Baekhyun dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya. Dia sempat membaui aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang membuatnya terangsang.

'Ehh, wangi ini...' Baekhyun tertegun, membatin. Dia baru sadar setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa apa." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dia memejamkan singkat matanya, dan membukanya lagi.

Rencana dan modus seorang Byun Baekhyun berhasi alias lancar jaya. Dia tidak menyangka akan semudah itu membawa Chanyeol kerumahnya. Yuhuu.

'Ah, sekarang tinggal eksekusi.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol naik keatas kamar milik Baekhyun dilantai dua. Kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu beberapa menit yang lalu tiba di rumah keluarga Byun.

Dengan tipu daya dan juga muslihat, Baekhyun berhasil membuat ibunya terlambat pulang. Ibu Baekhyun yang seorang dosen muda cantik disebuah perguruan tinggi kini berada di pusat perbelanjaan yang sedang diskon besar besaran. Baekhyun menelfon dan membohongi ibunya itu. Dia menyamar sebagai sales yang akan memberikan promo yang menggiurkan, dan dengan mudah ibunya terbujuk. Byun Baekhyun memang sangat pandai bicara.

"Duduklah Chanyeol..." kata Baekhyun, lembut mendayu, seperti putri keraton. Dia menunjuk ranjang besarnya yang terletak dipinggir kamar.

"Duduk di ranjang? Apa kita akan belajar disana?" Chanyeol bertanya, sama sekali gagal paham.

"Ya, belajar bercinta...sampai puas...ahh." desah Baekhyun, tanpa sadar.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Oh tidak. Tentu saja kita belajar di meja belajarku. Tunggu disini, aku akan membuat minuman untukmu." Baekhyun melempar tasnya acak, dia keluar kamar dengan gaya centil yang seksi.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun membuat susu panas di dapurnya. Namja itu agak lama didapur karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Wangi parfum misterius itu... sama dengan aroma Chanyeol. Ya, Aku tidak salah." gumam Baekhyun, pelan. Dia menghirup nafas panjang, merasakan kembali wangi itu.

Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, benda seperti serbuk yang dibungkus plastik bening.

"Apa aku harus menggunakan obat tidur ini?" gumamnya, menimbang nimbang. Perihal wangi parfum itu dia mencoba melupakannya. Sekarang dia fokus dengan obat tidur ditangannya.

Yeah, dia galau antara ingin memasukkan obat tidur kedalam gelas minuman untuk Chanyeol. Obat tidur konsentrasi tinggi itu sudah lama dimilikinya, dia mendapatkannya dari kawanan wanitanya yang seorang perawat.

"Ah, tidak. Kalau si tampan itu tidur, berarti dia jadi pasif dan tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Dia harus sadar sepenuhnya. Aku ingin dia menjamahku seperti namja dalam mimpiku... Menusukku dalam dalam, sampai puas...sampai aku pingsan...sampai klimaks tiada tara.. Ohh." pikiran gila dan mesum Baekhyun terus berputar putar, selangkangannya mendadak jadi gatal.

'Yeah, aku akan memancing dan menggodanya. Akan kutunjukkan siapa Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya... Im coming... tampan.'

Namja itu menjilat sisa tetesan susu di jari jari lentiknya, menghisap dengan gaya bintang porno yang sedang 'meng-anu' kejantanan lawan mainnya. Setelah itu dia bergegas naik kembali ke lantai atas.

Oh, Baekhyun benar benar sudah tidak tahan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Silahkan diminum susunya." kata Baekhyun, dia meletakkan susu itu dan juga setoples kue kering khas Korea diatas meja belajar.

"Terima kasih. Aku malah merepotkanmu." timpal Chanyeol, tersenyum tidak enak.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku Chanyeol." Baekhyun duduk disisi ranjangnya, mengelus elus sprei putihnya itu, dia seakan memberikan kode : 'serang aku dengan kejantananmu itu Chanyeol'. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tidak kentara.

Chanyeol merapikan buku buku dihadapannya, dia sama sekali tidak sadar jika masuk kedalam sarang 'biawak cabe' yang cetar.

"Ayo kita mulai saja..."

"Mulai? Oh, aku memang sudah tidak tahan." Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, lagi lagi tidak paham.

"Maksudku, aku tidak tahan lama lama. Aku ingin cepat pandai dua mata pelajaran itu." Baekhyun dengan cepat memperbaiki kata katanya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dengan matematika." ucap Chanyeol, seraya membuka buku tebal matematika miliknya.

"Tidak. Kita mulai dengan biologi saja. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan mengenai reproduksi manusia. Aku tidak pernah paham dengan materi itu." tukas Baekhyun, dia bergerak ala ninja dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Perpindahannya itu betul betul ekspres.

"Reproduksi?"

"Ya, aku ingin tahu... Kenapa kejantanan warga Korea Selatan lebih kecil dari warga Jepang? Apa jawabanmu." Baekhyun langsung mengajukan pertanyaan vulgar dan kurang pantas.

"Apa itu survey? Tahun berapa?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

"Yang pasti bukan sebelum masehi. Apa tanggapanmu mengenai fakta memilukan itu?"

"Menurutku itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kejantanan warga Asia timur rata rata sama pada umumnya. Jadi kita bisa dikatakan sebelas duabelas dengan Jepang. Malah menurutku banyak namja Korea yang kejantanannya diatas rata rata." Chanyeol mengutarakan argumennya.

"Apa kau bisa memberikan contoh nyata?" desah Baekhyun, namja bereyeliner memajukan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak.

"Contoh nyata? Maksudnya?" Chanyeol lagi lagi gagal paham.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya dan kembali mencopot kacamata yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak marah atau mencegah. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun menelanjangi matanya.

Baekhyun semakin berani, dia menunjukkan ekspresi wajah sayu, namun bergairah. Gairah yang sudah sampai diubun ubun, siap meledak kapan saja seperti bom.

"Tunjukkan kejantanan diatas rata rata itu. Sebuah kelamin besar dan panjang." kata Baekhyun, yang disertai desahan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ehh..." Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia menahan nafasnya, karena posisi wajah Baekhyun yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Hening.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan semua buku buku pelajaran yang ada diatas meja dengan tangannya. Buku buku itu berjatuhan menimpa lantai. Bug bug. Desahan nafasnya semakin jelas dan memburu, dia betul betul tidak tahan lagi.

Dan tanpa konfirmasi dan permisi, namja eyeliner itu langsung memegang selangkangan Chanyeol yang masih tertutupi celana. Meremasnya kasar.

"Kau sangat tampan Chanyeol ah... Perkosa aku sekarang... Please."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Disini aku bawa FF ChanBaek baru lagi, khusus untuk yang ngeship atau suka couple ini, hehehee... Maaf, kalau karakter Baekhyun lagi lagi seperti itu.

Beberapa menit lagi, aku juga update FF HunHan terbaru...hihihi...

Review ya, semoga bisa update cepat lagi.

XOXO

Han Kang Woo 


	2. Chapter 2

PERFUME

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun semakin meremas selangkangan Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan benda berdaging yang sedang lemas didalam sana.

"Perkosa aku Chanyeol..." ulang Baekhyun. Binal tingkat dewa.

Tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga jika Baekhyun akan memegang 'adik kecilnya' tanpa konfirmasi.

"Baekhyun... Apa yang kau laku..."

"Ssttt... Diamlah Chanyeol. Apa belum jelas ucapanku." potong Baekhyun, namja bereyeliner itu mendesah desah seksi.

"Tapi bukankah kita mau belajar..."

"Itu benar. Belajar. Tapi bukan belajar Matematika dan Biologi. Tapi belajar hal yang lain. Kita belajar menunggang kuda. Tunggangi aku." lagi lagi Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunggu reaksi Chanyeol yang mungkin saja akan menamparnya atau mendorongnya, namun setelah beberapa lama, Chanyeol tidak memberikan reaksi berlebihan selain memejamkan matanya.

'Yess, si tampan sudah mulai terangsang.' Baekhyun membatin, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aksinya yang memegang selangkangan Chanyeol adalah hal yang tepat.

Namja bermarga Byun itu dengan gerakan pelan berjongkok didepan selangkangan Chanyeol. Dia sedikit berhati hati, siapa tahu saja Chanyeol melayangkan tendangan atau jurus tertentu, namun itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Chanyeol pasif.

'Aku akan memulai dengan sesi pemanasan... Kira kira bagaimana besarnya punyamu Chanyeol.'

Baekhyun dengan gerakan ala janda muda yang baru saja menikah membuka alias menarik zipper celana sekolah Chanyeol. Dia melakukannya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat, slow motion. Mendramatisir.

Dan dalam tempo beberapa detik saja, penampakan celana dalam putih Chanyeol sudah terlihat. Baekhyun betul betul sudah tidak sabar, namja itu lekas membuka ikat pinggang Chanyeol dan langsung mempelorotkan celana namja itu sekaligus.

Jreeng.

Kini kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah sedikit menegang terpampang sangat nyata didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Wow, sosis matang yang lezat." girang Baekhyun, lebay.

Chanyeol terus memejamkan matanya, dia tidak berani menatap Baekhyun yang entah ingin melakukan apa dengan alat vitalnya kini. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun masih mengagumi kejantanan Chanyeol yang sangat sesuai dengan tebakannya. Dan entah mengapa kejantanan itu sangat mirip 'besarnya' dengan kejantanan milik namja yang menusuknya dalam mimpi. Wangi parfum dan kejantanan itu mirip. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun betul betul tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dia secepat kilat memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya yang kecil. Baekhyun melakukan oral seks, sebagai pemanasan awal. Dia mengisap, menjilat dan menyedot penis Chanyeol kuat kuat.

Slruup slruup. Isap, sedot, jilat. Yeah.

Chanyeol gelenjotan, penisnya yang setengah melemas mendadak membesar dengan sangat cepat. Gesekan mulut kecil Baekhyun membuat 'pisangnya' itu full ereksi.

"Sluurrpp... Ah, mmff... yeah..." Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas, mulutnya kepenuhan penis. Dia betul betul sangat senang karena berhasil melahap benda pusaka Chanyeol nyaris tanpa hambatan. Mungkin Chanyeol masih lugu, itu pikirnya.

Baekhyun menunjukkan jurus mengisap dan menyedot level atas. Itu adalah salah satu keahliannya selama ini, selain bernyanyi. Sesekali dia meraba perut dan dada Chanyeol yang lumayan keras, itu menambah sensasi tersendiri. Aww aww.

"Ahhh..." desah Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa menahan desahan itu untuk tidak keluar. Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat.

Oral itu berlangsung hampir setengah jam lamanya. Penis Chanyeol mulai merasakan kedutan hebat. Helm penisnya memerah.

"Ahhh... Jauhkan wajahmu... Aku...aku mau keluar..." erang Chanyeol, memberikan peringatan.

"Hm... Slurup..no." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mengangkat salah satu jarinya, dia tidak ingin melepaskan penis seksi Chanyeol itu.

"Ahh... Aku..kau...ahhh..."

Croot croot.

Tepat saat itu, Chanyeol menembakkan cairan spermanya. Cairan lengket berwarna putih itu tumpah ruah didalam mulut kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendirilah yang ingin agar cairan kelakian itu tumpah dimulutnya.

"Ahhh... Ohhh... Ahh..."

Baekhyun berusaha menelan habis sperma Chanyeol. Namun ada beberapa tetes yang lolos disudut bibirnya. Glek. Glek. Nikmat.

"Ahh, cairan yang tinggi protein." kata Baekhyun, wajahnya berbinar binar. Dia sama sekali tidak mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Uuff..." Chanyeol serasa kehabisan tenaga. Mendadak penisnya melemas dengan ritme pelan.

Baekhyun puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Namun Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, namja cabe itu kembali mengocok kejantanan itu, agar si penis kembali tegang. Karena masih ada sesi berikutnya. Yang tadi hanya pemanasan saja, perkenalan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun melancarkan jurusnya lagi, mendadak Chanyeol berdiri. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun yang ada didepannya terjengkang, mirip yeoja yang dicampakkan oleh selingkuhan tampannya. Bokongnya mencium lantai dengan tidak elit.

"Aku..aku tidak bisa melakukan ini... Tidak bisa." seru Chanyeol, sangat tiba tiba.

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, dia masih kaget dengan reaksi mendadak si tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak." Chanyeol mengulangi kata 'tidak' itu sebanyak beberapa kali.

Setelah itu, namja bermarga Park tersebut menaikkan celananya yang sempat dipeloroti oleh Baekhyun, sekaligus memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam sangkar. Dia tahu jika ini semua diteruskan, dia bisa melangkah lebih jauh dan pasti melakukan 'itu'.

Namja tersebut bergerak cepat, memungut buku buku miliknya yang jatuh dilantai, memasukkan buku tebal itu kedalam tas. Tidak lupa juga meraih kaca matanya yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar, memakai kacamata itu.

"Maaf, aku permisi." kata Chanyeol, kemudian berlalu keluar kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Hei tampan... Tunggu dulu..." panggil Baekhyun, seperti memanggil pacar yang kabur.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris panggilan Baekhyun. Namja jangkung itu membuka pintu kamar dan langsung menghilang dibaliknya.

Blam.

Hening.

"Ahh, dia lepas." gumam Baekhyun, stress level maksimal.

Dia menjilat sisa sperma Chanyeol ditangan kanannya, menjilat dan menelannya tanpa rasa jijik. Dia sedikit kecewa, namun bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika tidak bisa centil dan ceria lagi. Dia yakin aksinya tadi tidak akan dilupakan oleh Chanyeol. Dia sudah meminum sperma milik namja tampan itu dan aksi itu dianggapnya sebagai 'pengikat' antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang mungkin kita tidak melakukannya tampan... Tapi lihat saja, tunggu rencanaku selanjutnya. Kau harus memperkosaku." ucap Baekhyun, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gaya erotis.

Yeaaah.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Hari yang sangat cerah, secerah wajah Baekhyun yang baru saja facial. Namja itu berjalan jalan mengelilingi gedung sekolah. Bukan tanpa sebab, dia mencari sosok jangkung Chanyeol. Dia sangat merindukannya.

"Ohh si tampan. Dimanakah kau? Dimana rimbamu?"

Namja yang jago bernyanyi itu menyapu area sekitarnya, namun sama sekali tidak menemukan si Chanyeol. Dan dia malah berpapasan dengan Sehun, sahabatnya.

"Ah, kebetulan. Aku butuh bantuanmu." kata Baekhyun, ketika melihat Sehun.

"Ahh, sama. Aku juga butuh bantuanmu." balas Sehun, cengar cengir.

"Kau butuh apa padaku?" tanya Baekhyun, dia menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Kau duluan. Kau butuh apa?" Sehun malah bertanya balik.

"Apa rumahmu kosong? Appa dan ommamu sedang keluar kota kan?"

"Tidak jadi. Appa dan omma masih ada di rumah." jawab Sehun, pelan.

Ohh, Baekhyun mendesah kecewa dengan jawaban Sehun itu. Padahal dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya di rumah Sehun, yang hanya bisa berjalan jika kedua orangtua Sehun pergi.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Oh, tidak."

"Ahh, aku tahu... Kau mau datang ke rumahku dan menggodaku dan kau... Aww, sakit." candaan Sehun mendadak terhenti, karena Baekhyun menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Kau bukan tipeku. Huh." tukas Baekhyun, lebay. Dia bergaya ala gadis sosialita yang baru kena penipuan di medsos.

Sehun mengusap kepalanya, dia memang sudah tahu sedikit rahasia Baekhyun. Misalnya mengenai tipe ideal, kelakuan dirumah dan disekolah dan sebagainya.

"Sekarang, kau mau minta bantuan apa padaku?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia sudah melupakan rencana A, dan akan melakukan rencana B.

Sehun berhenti mengusap kepalanya, dia menoleh kiri dan kanan, melihat keadaan sekitar. Aman.

"Aku...aku ingin kau mengisap penisku." jawab Sehun. Itu adalah permintaannya.

"Apa?"

"Sebentar saja. Aku selalu klimaks dengan cepat. Kau maukan?" Sehun mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau tidak mencari gadis kelas satu saja. Aku rasa banyak gadis yang mau mengisap penismu itu." Baekhyun berlagak jual mahal.

"Bukan begitu. Aku agak takut dengan gadis Korea sekarang. Disentuh sedikit saja, reaksinya sungguh tidak terduga. Mereka bisa saja mengaku hamil dan minta dinikahi, padahal tidak ada hubungan seks. Aku masih polos." aku Sehun, agak malu malu.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku. Aku temanmu."

"Maka dari itu, kau temanku. Kau bisa menyimpan rahasia. Lagipula jika kau yang mengisap penisku, aku tidak mengeluarkan uang. Gratis dan... Eits." Sehun bergumam, seraya bergerak kesamping, karena Baekhyun terlihat akan memukul kepalanya lagi.

"Sialan kau Sehun. Katamu aku gratis... Enak saja kau." geram Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kan? Please."

"Kau tampan Sehun, tapi kau bukan tipe idealku. Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." jujur Baekhyun, dia bukanlah namja yang akan 'melahap' semuanya. Dia masih punya kriteria khusus.

"Sebentar saja, aku bosan menggunakan tangan. Aku ingin mulutmu itu yang melakukannya."

Baekhyun tetap saja menolak, walau ada sedikit keinginan untuk melihat dan mencobai kejantanan seorang Oh Sehun. Namun dia sudah memutuskan.

"Sorry, aku sudah menolak Sehun. Lagi pula aku bukan cabe cabean... Kau salah orang." kata Baekhyun lagi, dia bergaya ala wanita tua yang batal nikah muda.

"Apanya yang bukan cabe cabean, kemarin aku melihatmu menggoda si cupu Chanyeol. Kau pura pura jatuh dan membuka kaca mata namja itu. Aku melihat semuanya." serang Sehun, garang.

"Mata sering kali menipu." elak Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau betul betul tidak mau?"

"Aku sebenarnya mau. Tapi aku teringat 'benda panjang' yang lain." jawab Baekhyun, bayang bayang kejantanan Chanyeol terlintas cetar dipikirannya.

"Benda panjang lain?" Sehun gagal paham.

"Ah, sudahlah Oh Sehun. Begini saja, lebih baik kau membeli boneka seks. Yang murah saja, berbahan latex. beli online. Boneka itu akan memuaskanmu, tanpa takut si boneka akan meminta pertanggungjawaban. Bye... Semoga harimu indah." tutup Baekhyun, dia meremas bokong Sehun, lalu setelah itu beranjak pergi.

Tap tap tap.

Sehun melongo'.

"Ohh, aku tidak percaya si cabe menolak permintaanku." Sehun bergumam sendiri. Gagal.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sesi terakhir pembelajaran telah usai. Baekhyun sudah berada didalam mobil taksi. Dia bukannya ingin pulang ke rumah, namun sedang membuntuti seseorang. Taksi yang membawanya melaju dengan tempo lambat, sesuai perintahnya kepada sang supir.

"Oh, ternyata rumah si tampan disini." Baekhyun magut magut, tersenyum girang. Mata sipitnya memandang sebuah rumah besar dengan pekarangan luas, namun tidak bertingkat. Itu adalah rumah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terus tersenyum, nanti malam dia akan kembali. Sekarang yang baru dilakukannya adalah pengintaian tahap awal, dia tidak akan muncul dan mengagetkan si tuan rumah sekarang. Nampak tidak jauh dari sana Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Baiklah. Survey selesai. Tunggu aku nanti malam Park Chanyeol." dia bergumam, seperti mendesah desah. Dan hal itu membuat supir taksi tua didepannya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jalan, ahjussi." perintah Baekhyun kemudian, dia berdeham pelan ala pengacara kasus prostitusi artis. Berwibawa.

Dan mobil taksipun melaju. Wusshhh.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun makan malam dengan sangat cepat. Dia sudah tidak sabar menjalankan rencananya malam ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.30. Pas.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya ibu Baekhyun, ketika melihat anak lelaki satu satunya itu meneguk segelas air.

"Iya omma." jawab Baekhyun, lembut dan sopan.

Ibu Baekhyun mengangguk, dia masih sementara makan.

"Ah Baekhyun sayang. Apa kau nyaman dengan keadaan begini? Maksud omma, apa kau tidak memerlukan sosok seorang appa?" tanya ibu Baekhyun. Pertanyaan itu sesekali pernah ditanyakannya. Dia sejenak menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Aku nyaman omma." jawab Baekhyun, tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana jika omma menikah lagi?"

"Itu terserah omma. Omma yang akan menjalani. Aku senang jika omma bahagia." Baekhyun bertutur dengan sangat sopan dan tidak berlebihan. Itu memang selalu dilakukannya didepan ibunya. Agar gelarnya sebagai anak baik baik, penurut dan rajin menabung tidak luntur.

"Terima kasih sayang." ibu Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Dia memang sudah lama merindukan belaian seorang suami.

"Sama sama omma."

"Apa saranmu untuk calon appa barumu nanti?" tanya ibu Baekhyun, agak geli juga dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir, lalu menerangkan jawabannya.

"Aku berharap omma memilih pasangan yang tua, atau paling tidak sepadan dengan usia omma. Kakek kakek lebih bagus. Omma jangan memilih seorang pemuda, dengan usia muda. Karena pemuda seperti itu hanya akan menghabiskan harta omma saja." jawab Baekhyun, panjang lebar. Sebenarnya alasan utamanya adalah : dia tidak ingin tergoda dengan 'papa baru' yang mungkin saja muda dan tampan. Jika itu terjadi, bisa gawat. Dunia bisa gonjang ganjing.

"Baiklah sayang. Saranmu akan omma pertimbangkan."

Perbincangan antara ibu dan anak itu selesai. Baekhyun meminta izin ke kamarnya untuk bersiap siap.

o

o

o

o

"Kau mau kemana sayang?" nyonya Byun bertanya saat melihat anaknya membawa tas ransel.

"Kerja kelompok omma." jawab Baekhyun, memilih alasan klasik jika ditanyai. Kerja kelompok.

"Jangan pulang larut malam."

"Iya omma. Paling tidak sampai jam 3 pagi."

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak omma. Jam sepuluh aku sudah pulang." Baekhyun berkata cepat cepat, meralat.

"Hati hati sayang."

Baekhyun membungkuk kepada ommanya, lalu berjalan keluar rumah, dengan jalan lambat. Namun tepat kakinya menyentuh pekarangan rumah, dia berlari persis dengan gayanya selama ini di sekolah. Berlari memutar.

"Yuhuuu."

Namja itu melemparkan tas ranselnya masuk kedalam jendela kamarnya yang disengaja terbuka. Dia tidak memerlukan tas dan isinya itu.

"Bye my Bag.. Aku tidak memerlukanmu." gumam Baekhyun, seraya menepuk nepuk telapak tangannya, seperti menepuk pasir.

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, namja tersebut berlari menuju pagar rumahnya. Dia berhasil membohongi ibunya. Dan itu bukan sekali terjadi. Selama ini dia berhasil menyembunyikan kelakuan nakal dan cabenya.

Sret sret. Tap tap.

"Bebas... Aku datang pangeran tampan." Baekhyun berseru dipinggir jalan raya. Menunggu taksi yang melintas.

Rencana B sudah setengah jalan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun tiba didepan rumah Chanyeol beberapa menit kemudian. Namja itu menghentikan taksi agak sedikit jauh dari pekarangan depan rumah keluarga Park. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, dia turun dengan gaya anggun bak seleb yang akan berjalan di red carpet.

"Rumah calon mertua bagus juga." gumamnya, dia cekikikan tidak jelas.

Keadaan sekelilingnya cukup sunyi, hanya ada lampu penerang jalan yang menerangi sisi sisi jalan. Beberapa kendaraan melintas, namun tidak ramai. Baekhyun sudah merencanakan masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol tanpa ketahuan, target utamanya adalah masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol. Tepatnya masuk kedalam selimut Chanyeol dan mengagetkan namja tampan itu. 'Selimut tetangga'.

"Rencanaku memang brilian. Byun Baekhyun segera beraksi." dia berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

Namja itu menggosok gosok tangannya dan tanpa buang buang waktu lagi dia berjalan pelan menuju arah belakang rumah Chanyeol. Berniat memanjati tembok pagar disana.

o

o

o

o

"Uff, cukup tinggi juga." gumamnya, dia memandangi tembok berwarna putih yang cukup menjulang. Diatas tembok itu ada beberapa besi tajam yang menonjol, namun dengan jarak yang jarang jarang.

Hening sejenak.

"Tidak mengapa. Hidup memang perlu perjuangan." katanya, dia mulai mengambil ancang ancang.

Baekhyun memanjat tembok tinggi itu, dia berhasil sampai dipuncaknya dengan usaha maksimal. Peluh menetesi dahinya. Dia bisa melihat halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol yang cukup luas. Untung saja tidak ada anjing penjaga atau semacamnya. Dia aman.

Bajunya basah oleh keringat, namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Aksinya sudah setengah jalan. Hanya tinggal loncat saja, dan selesai.

"Baiklah. Malam ini juga aku harus diperkosa oleh Chanyeol. Satu... Dua... Tiga..." tepat hitungan ketiga, Baekhyun cabe loncat dari tembok tersebut.

Kreek.

Bugh.

Baekhyun mendarat dengan tidak elit. Celana bagian belakangnya robek, tepat bagian bokong. Rupanya ujung celananya sempat terkait dengan ujung besi diatas tembok. Sial.

"Aishh... Celana mahalku robek." Baekhyun menggerutu, sambil memeriksa lubang lebar yang tercipta di celana pendeknya. Dia mendadak emosi jiwa.

Namun emosinya teredam saat memikirkan jika sebentar lagi dirinya akan melalukan 'anu anu' bersama si tampan Chanyeol. Dia ceria lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Inilah suatu pengorbanan cinta." gumam Baekhyun, lebay, dia mengepalkan tangannya, semangat 45.

Namja itu tidak memperdulikan lagi celananya yang robek, dia berjalan pelan seperti pencuri, mengendap endap. Dia mengarah kesebuah cendela kaca yang cukup besar, dari sanalah dia bisa melihat Chanyeol dari luar. Baekhyun bersembunyi sambil mengintai Chanyeol dari luar.

Nampak didalam sana, Chanyeol berjalan dan duduk disebuah kursi. Cara jalannya tampak berbeda sewaktu di sekolah. Dia tidak jalan menunduk nunduk, namun jalan biasa yang normal. Dan yang paling mencolok dia tidak memakai kaca mata besarnya.

Penampakan Chanyeol yang tampak berbeda itu membuat Baekhyun bertanya tanya dalam hati. Dia terus mengamati dan mencoba mendengar percakapan yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan nyonya Park.

"Chanyeol, apa benar kau tidak melakukannya?" tanya ibu Chanyeol. Dia berdiri beberapa meter dekat anaknya.

"Benar omma. Aku tidak bohong." jawab Chanyeol, tegas.

"Sebulan ini sudah ada dua gadis yang datang, dan semuanya mengaku kau hamili. Kata mereka mengandung anakmu. Ya Tuhan... Kenapa ini." ibu Chanyeol memegang pelipisnya sambil berseru.

"Aku berani sumpah omma. Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak seburuk itu." Chanyeol membela dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan foto ini?" nyonya Park memperlihatkan dua foto yang diletakkannya diatas meja.

"Ini hanya foto selfie. Bukan foto mesum omma. Foto ini tidak menjelaskan apa apa." jelas Chanyeol. Nampak di foto itu dia melakukan selfie bersama dua gadis berbeda. Gadis cantik.

"Lalu siapa gadis gadis ini? Kenapa mereka berdua mengaku hamil anakmu?"

"Mereka mantan pacarku, sudah setahun berlalu kami putus. Mereka yang mengejarku omma, dan terpaksa aku menerimanya." ungkap Chanyeol.

"Terpaksa?"

"Iya omma. Mereka merengek rengek. aku hanya pernah memegang tangannya saja. Aku belum pernah melakukan hubungan terlarang itu omma. Jadi pengakuan mereka sungguh mengada ada." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia menyesal pernah berurusan dengan gadis dimasa lalunya itu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yakin omma. Lagipula ini bukan yang pertama. Tiga bulan lalu juga ada gadis yang mengaku hal yang sama, malah dia membawa ommanya. Tapi tidak terbuktikan."

"Aku percaya padamu Chanyeol sayang. Tapi kedua gadis itu begitu meyakinkan. Aku menyuruhnya tes DNA, tapi tes itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika anaknya lahir. Mereka tetap meminta dinikahi secepatnya. Ya Tuhan."

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, dia mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela yang transparan. Dia harus meyakinkan ibunya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak pernah menghamili anak orang.

"Entah bagaimana reaksi appamu jika mendengar masalah ini." resah ibu Chanyeol, dia menggeleng geleng pelan.

Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan itu tampak sedikit shock. Dan tidak sengaja menginjak sebatang ranting pohon yang ada didekatnya.

Krek. Bunyi ranting patah tersebut lumayan keras.

Deg.

"Suara apa itu?" ibu Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"Biar aku lihat omma." Chanyeol sama kagetnya. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri pintu samping rumahnya.

Baekhyun menendang keras keras ranting yang baru saja diinjaknya. Belum sempat dia bersembunyi lagi, mendadak sosok Chanyeol sudah muncul beberapa meter dari hadapannya. Dia ketahuan dengan sangat cepat.

"KAU..." seru Chanyeol, namja itu mematung.

"Ahh, haiii... Tampan." balas Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti orang yang baru saja terpergok. Dia melambaikan tangannya. Ber-dada ria.

"Siapa sayang? Apa ada pencuri yang masuk?" ibu Chanyeol berteriak didalam sana, penasaran.

Hening sejenak.

"Tidak ada apa apa omma. Hanya seekor kucing yang mencari sosis besar." Chanyeol menjawab teriakan ibunya. Dan jawaban itu membuat ibunya didalam sana tidak bertanya lagi. Dia mengira jawaban anaknya hanya candaan.

'Mencari Sosis besar? Sialan... Dia menyinggungku.' Baekhyun membatin, merengutkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu, memastikan bahwa ibunya tidak menyusulnya. Lalu dia fokus lagi kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Menanam bunga disamping rumahmu." jawab Baekhyun, asal saja.

"Aku serius."

"Tentu saja mencarimu. Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku." kata Baekhyun, centil. Dia sedikit menyinggung percakapan antara Chanyeol dan ibunya.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Dia menoleh lagi kearah pintu.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang Baekhyun. Ini sudah malam." kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pulang. Sebelum mendapat jatahku." balas Baekhyun, to the point.

"Jatah apa?"

"Aku ingin diperkosa olehmu Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun, ekstrim dan vulgar.

Chanyeol menggeleng geleng kecil. Rambutnya yang dibuat acak bergoyang diterpa angin malam.

Baekhyun tersenyum erotis, dia maju beberapa langkah. Hingga jaraknya dengan Chanyeol hanya setengah meter saja.

"Mana kaca matamu Chanyeol? Dan rambutmu sangat bagus, aku suka rambutmu. Dan wajahmu terlihat sangat tampan malam ini. Aku menyukainya." Baekhyun menyinggung perubahan penampilan Chanyeol, yang sangat berbeda saat di sekolah.

"Baekhyun, lebih baik kau pulang seka..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pulang." potong Baekhyun, namja itu maju lagi dan memegang dada bidang Chanyeol yang tertutupi kaos putih yang agak tipis. Meraba rabanya. Uuh, sangat keras.

"Ahh." Chanyeol mendesah kecil, Baekhyun meraba tepat dibagian nipplenya, dan itu membuatnya kegelian.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dia sepertinya berhasil membangkitkan birahi seorang Park Chanyeol hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Dia ingin bertindak lebih jauh dengan memegang selangkangan Chanyeol, namun tiba tiba Chanyeol menepis tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku harus masuk." tukas Chanyeol, seraya memalingkan tubuh tegapnya. Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Namun tiba tiba...

Brugh.

Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang, dengan pelukan yang lumayan erat dan keras.

"Jangan pergi tampan... atau aku akan berteriak... Ommamu pasti kaget dan keluar." ancam Baekhyun, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dengan sesekali meraba raba dada dan perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Baekhyun. Dia sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

Rencana Baekhyun sepertinya akan berhasil dengan sempurna. Mata bereyelinernya melihat sebuah bangunan kecil yang terletak disalah satu sudut area rumah Chanyeol, dia menebak bangunan itu adalah gudang.

"Perkosa aku di gudang itu Chanyeol... Sekarang!"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Aku minta maaf jika chap dua ini baru update. Aku sedikit masih down dengan bash yang kemarin. Terima kasih untuk Review dan Commentnya di chap lalu. Juga semangatnya yang diberikan untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Terima kasih.

NC kemungkinan dichap depan (dan mudah2an tidak ada bash lagi). Sekali lagi terima kasih atas semangatnya.

Review lagi ya.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	3. Chapter 3

PERFUME

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun menghirup aroma dan wangi parfum Chanyeol. Dia menghirupnya dengan sangat dalam, menghayati. Namja itu terbuai.

"Wangi tubuhmu begitu merangsang Chanyeol. Apa merk parfummu?" tanya Baekhyun, mendesah. Dia hampir saja menjilati leher Chanyeol.

"Ahh...aku tidak memakai parfum." jawab Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak sedikit mendesah. Perut dan dadanya masih diraba raba oleh Baekhyun. Menimbulkan sensasi geli.

"Oh. Aku tidak percaya tampan. Wangimu begitu menggodaku. Aku teringat dengan namja dalam mimpiku. Namja tanpa wajah, dan hanya wangi parfumnya yang kuingat. Dan ohh... Tentu saja besar kejantanannya juga. Itu semua sama seperti kau Chanyeol. Ohhh." Baekhyun berujar sambil terus melancarkan jurus meraba raba tingkat tinggi.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah dengan sesekali memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menepis tangan Baekhyun itu, padahal itu pernah dilakukannya di kamar saat Baekhyun selesai mengoral kejantanannya. Kali ini dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aksi binal dan nekat Byun Baekhyun terus berlanjut, dia akan membuat Chanyeol terangsang dengan jurus jurusnya. Dia tidak akan menutupi lagi siapa dia sebenarnya.

Hening. Angin malam berhembus dan menggoyangkan rambut mereka.

"Perkosa aku Chanyeol. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan usahaku. Lihat saja, celana mahal yang kubeli online ini jadi robek. Pagarmu yang tidak tahu diri itu merusaknya. Aku mengabaikan itu, demi untuk bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Baekhyun, dia membisikkan kata katanya tepat di telinga lebar Chanyeol.

"Uhh..ahh." Chanyeol mendesah lagi. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, padahal dia sudah berusaha menimbang nimbang permintaan aneh dan mesum seorang Byun Baekhyun. Apa? Menimbang nimbang? Yang benar saja.

Lalu tiba tiba...

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau belum masuk?" ibu Chanyeol berteriak cetar didalam rumah.

Deg.

"Omma." gumam Chanyeol, seraya memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun yang ada didadanya.

Ibu Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju pintu, langkahnya berbunyi pelan diatas lantai, sebentar lagi mencapai gagang pintu. Sedikit lagi dia bisa melihat adegan anaknya yang dipeluk oleh seorang namja cabul.

Namun Chanyeol bertindak lebih cepat. Namja itu dengan gerakan super melepaskan diri dari pelukan Baekhyun, dia berbalik. Dan tanpa aba aba langsung menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dengan gaya bridal style. Lalu berjalan cepat menuju gudang.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia sudah tahu jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Yang pasti bukan ke tong sampah." jawab Chanyeol, cepat. Otot lengannya mengeras saat menggendong Baekhyun.

Sret sret sret.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke gudang, membuka pintu gudang itu dengan sekali tendangan dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Chanyeol, kau dimana?" panggil ibu Chanyeol lagi. Posisinya sudah didepan pintu samping.

"Aku digudang omma. Ada kucing nakal yang ingin kukandangkan." jawab Chanyeol, bernada bercanda.

"Jangan main main terus, cepatlah masuk. Udara diluar sangat dingin." kata ibu Chanyeol, masih mengira anaknya hanya bercanda.

Chanyeol melongokkan wajahnya, hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang bisa dilihat oleh ibunya.

"Aku sebentar lagi masuk omma. Aku sedang mencari buku buku lamaku di gudang." bohong Chanyeol, dia tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu masuk. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin." angguk nyonya Park, percaya begitu saja dengan bualan anak semata wayangnya. Nyonya cantik itu masuk lagi kedalam rumah, sambil menunggu suaminya pulang kerja.

Blam. Pintu ditutup.

"Ufff." Chanyeol mendesah lega dibalik gudang. Baekhyun cekikikan dalam gendongannya.

Lalu...

Krek. Terdengar bunyi robekan.

Baekhyun baru saja merobek baju kaos Chanyeol tepat bagian dada. Hingga menampakkan dada bidang Chanyeol yang sudah terbentuk seksi. Dada Chanyeol adalah salah satu bagian tubuh favoritnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kaget Chanyeol, tidak menduga jika Baekhyun bakal sebinal ini.

"Aku sedang membuka tirai cinta yang menghalangi pandanganku." jawab Baekhyun, lebay.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah halus, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa untuk membalas kata kata dan jawaban Baekhyun yang selalu ajaib dan aneh. Dia sudah mengerti sekarang, bahwa Baekhyun memang sangat menginginkannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, jemari lentiknya sudah bergerilya dan meraba setiap inci dada Chanyeol yang sangat seksi. Ingin rasanya dia menjilatnya saat itu juga.

"Ahh." Chanyeol mendesah kecil.

"Kau mendesah Chanyeol, kau menikmati rabaanku." ujar Baekhyun, mengeluarkan lidah sambil memandang Chanyeol.

"Itu refleks." timpal Chanyeol.

"Kau menikmatinya. Kau juga menginginkan melakukan seks denganku. Akui saja."

"Tebakanmu salah."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menurunkanku?"

"Oh, kau mau diturunkan..." Chanyeol bergerak sambil berjalan. Dia mencari cari tempat untuk membuang Baekhyun, ah bukan membuang, tapi menurunkan. Mata besarnya melihat tumpukan karton bekas disalah satu sudut gudang dan langsung menjatuhkan Baekhyun disana.

Bugh.

Pantat seksi Baekhyun mencium tumpukan karton yang tidak berisi, dia bagaikan kardus berisi buku buku tua yang dicampakkan karena sudah usang.

"Kau terlalu kasar Park Chanyeol..." kata Baekhyun, merengut.

"Kau yang kasar Byun Baekhyun... Dan binal." namja tampan itu hendak menarik tubuhnya, namun tangan Baekhyun bergerak sigap dan...

Krek.

Sobekan baju bagian dada Chanyeol kini robek lebih besar, Baekhyun menarik bajunya lagi. Sekarang bagian dada dan perutnya sudah terpampang polos.

"Wow, kau sangat jantan Chanyeol." jerit Baekhyun, seraya melakukan aegyo karena kegirangan.

"Jangan menjerit begitu, nanti ommaku dengar." Chanyeol menegur, dia menggeleng geleng melihat bajunya sudah tidak terbentuk akibat ulah si cabe Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menjerit keras jika kau tidak memperkosaku sekarang... Perkosa aku Chanyeol ah." Baekhyun mendesis desis erotis. Dia terus berusaha dan menggoda Chanyeol.

Hening.

Si tampan Chanyeol nampak berpikir, posisinya masih dihadapan Baekhyun. Dia menimbang untung dan ruginya jika memenuhi permintaan tidak wajar rekan sekolahnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku akan melakukannya." kata Chanyeol, akhirnya dia setuju juga. Komitmennya runtuh juga.

"Yess. Yuhuiii." Baekhyun terlonjak senang, ingin rasanya dia memberikan semua uangnya kepada Sehun saking senangnya.

"Sttt... Jangan ribut." Chanyeol kembali memperingatkan.

Mereka berdua saling tatap, Chanyeol menatap dengan pandangan kaku, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap dengan bergairah dan tidak sabar. Dia sudah tidak tahan dijamah oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol, ada kepolosan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tentu saja dimulai dengan telanjang, saling raba, aku mengisap penismu. Lalu kau memasukkan penismu itu kedalam holeku. Kau menggenjotku keras keras, sampai klimaks. Kalau bisa buat aku pingsan dan tidak bisa jalan. Spermamu keluar. Setelah itu selesai. Gampangkan." Baekhyun menjelaskan tahap tahap melakukan seks versinya, itu semua sedikit terinspirasi dengan adegan seks yang sering ditontonnya di laptop.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan. Dia akan melakukan semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu. Kecuali mungkin membuat pingsan Baekhyun, jika Baekhyun sampai pingsan, maka masalahnya semakin bertambah.

Waktu terus berlalu. Baekhyun memulai dengan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terjengkang dan telentang dilantai. Dia tanpa menunggu lama langsung menarik celana pendek Chanyeol dengan mudah. Kini, hanya celana dalam namja tampan itu yang nampak.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat lagi adik besarmu yang menakjubkan itu." Baekhyun berseru, seraya menarik kuat kuat celana dalam Chanyeol hingga robek.

Krek.

CD merk ternama itu terlepas tidak berbentuk. Yang akhirnya menampakkan kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih melemas. Nyata.

"Ini dia. Aku ingin menjilatimu sosis besar."

Baekhyun dengan gaya binal langsung memegang dan mengocok penis Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali keduanya memegang dan mengobok obok benda panjang berurat itu.

"Ahh." Chanyeol mendesah, dia memejamkan matanya. Nikmat.

Kocok, pijat, kocok, pijat. Itu yang dilakukan Byun Baekhyun secara berganti ganti. Apa yang dilakukannya itu sontak membuat penis Chanyeol membesar dan ereksi full. Dia kegirangan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah dengan mata masih menutup.

Lalu... Hap.

Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulut kecilnya. Dia dengan telaten mengisap dan menjilati penis itu layaknya sebuah es krim yang nikmat.

Slurup. Slruup. Wuihhh.

Baekhyun keranjingan sekaligus ketagihan, dia seperti tidak ingin melepaskan kejantanan itu dimulutnya. Padahal penis itu mulai berkedut kedut didalam sana.

"Ahhh... Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mendesah lagi, baru saja tangan Baekhyun memelintir dan meraba nipplenya yang seksi. Aksi itu memberikan sensasi yang tidak terlukiskan. Ahhh.

Baekhyun masih memenuhi mulutnya dengan kejantanan Chanyeol. Namun dia sudah tidak tahan untuk dimasuki. Dia harus segera dijebol sekarang juga.

"Chanyeol ahh. Jamah aku... Sampai kau puas." Baekhyun bergumam, setelah melepaskan penis Chanyeol dengan enggan.

Baekhyun berdiri dan melepaskan sendiri celananya, dia setengah bugil. Namja itu sengaja tidak membuka baju karena ruang gudang Chanyeol tidak begitu bersih.

"Tusuk aku, dari belakang... Cepatlah Chanyeol ah." Baekhyun mendesah desah, dia bergaya twerking ala Miley Cyrus. Gaya doggy style. Kedua tangannya berpegangan ditembok, kuat kuat.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia memandang sejenak penisnya yang basah dengan ujung memerah. Dia hampir saja klimaks akibat isapan Baekhyun, namun untung saja tidak jadi. Dia lalu berdiri dan memposisikan diri tepat dibelakang bagian bokong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nampak seksi dengan penampakannya, bayangkan saja baju sobek dibagian depan dengan celana terpelorot dan penis besar mengacung dan menantang. Posenya itu sangat layak diabadikan di majalah porno khusus dewasa.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Chanyeol, agak ragu. Beberapa tetes keringat membasahi dahinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan kau menginginkannya. Masuki aku, cepatlah." jawab Baekhyun, seraya menggoyang goyangkan bokongnya seperti bintang porno profesional.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal?"

"Untuk apa menyesal. Aku bersusah payah kesini untuk meminta kau memperkosaku. Jadi tidak ada kata menyesal. Tusuk aku... Kalau tidak, aku menjerit keras keras, dan ommamu pasti akan datang kesini." ancam Baekhyun lagi, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol mendesah,

"Ok. Baiklah." lagi lagi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Namja jangkung itu mengambil posisi dan ancang ancang, dia mendesah sambil mengarahkan penisnya yang tegang ke pintu masuk hole Baekhyun. Ini adalah kali pertamanya, dia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan seks, termasuk kepada mantan pacarnya dulu yang kesemuanya yeoja. Chanyeol memberikan keperjakaannya kepada Baekhyun.

Dia mengocok penisnya dan menempelkannya ke hole Baekhyun, namun tidak masuk.

"Dorong Chanyeol ah. Dorong kuat kuat... Jangan takut, aku akan menahannya." Baekhyun menoleh dengan agak kesulitan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan tanpa aba aba langsung mendorong penisnya dengan sekali hentakan yang sangat kuat. Hakkk.

Blash. Penisnya amblas dan menjebol hole Baekhyun.

"Arghh." Baekhyun menjerit sejadi jadinya. Dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Ahh. Ja..jangan menjerit terlalu keras. Ommaku bisa mendengarmu..ahh." kata Chanyeol, mengingatkan lagi. Dia mendesah nikmat karena daging penisnya yang tergesek sekaligus terjepit. Wow.

"Akkhh. Baiklah. Ahh." Baekhyun mencoba mengurangi jeritannya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredamnya.

Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang, Baekhyun bisa merasakan juga bagaimana kejantanan alias penis Chanyeol menghujamnya dalam dalam. Kebahagiaan dan rasa senangnya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata kata.

"Akhhh...ahhh.."

"Ohh..ouch..ahh..yeah."

Chanyeol menggenjot, memajumundurkan penisnya dengan tempo lambat. Dia memegang kuat kuat kedua belahan bokong seksi Baekhyun. Penisnya keluar masuk dengan jelas, timbul tenggelam. Yeah.

"Ahh. Lebih keras Chanyeol ah. Masukkan lebih dalam tampan. Ahhh..." Baekhyun meracau, dia mengucapkan banyak kata kata kotor dengan nada tertahan.

"Baiklah." angguk Chanyeol, untuk kesekian kalinya mengikuti perintah si cabe tanpa protes.

Plok plok plok plok. Ahhh.

Genjotan Chanyeol semakin kuat, dia menubrukkan miliknya dalam dalam. Keringat membasahi dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya. Panas.

Sontak saja Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat. Dia mendesah desah dengan wajah bergairah sekaligus sayu. Tubuhnya yang juga bermandirkan keringat terguncang guncang akibat sodokan Chanyeol.

"Ahhhh... Tampan, you fucking handsome... Bitch.." Baekhyun mengumpat lagi.

"Ahhh...ahh.."

Beberapa laba laba melintas disekitar mereka. Andai saja laba laba itu bisa bicara, maka bisa dipastikan jika hewan berkaki banyak itu berkata : 'kelakuan anak jaman sekarang, digudangpun jadi. Dunia betul betul sudah tua.' laba laba dan semua yang ada di gudang itu tentu saja menjadi saksi adegan seks yang baru pertama kali terjadi disana.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian,

"Ahh.. Baekhyun ahh... Aku mau keluar..." Chanyeol berseru dan memberitahu bahwa cairan kelakiannya akan menyembur.

"Ahhh. Keluarkan saja... Tapi di mulutku..akhh." jawab Baekhyun, mengetatkan holenya.

Plok plok plok.

Ahhh ahhhh ohhh.

Dan dengan sigap Baekhyun menarik diri seraya berjongkok tepat didepan penis Chanyeol yang baru saja berpisah dengan lubang miliknya.

Baekhyun dengan binal dan erotis mengocok sambil mengusip penis yang penuh cairan precum itu. Dia memasukkan dengan susah payah hampir seluruh batang kejantanan Chanyeol, walau memang tidak muat.

Isap, kocok, isap, kocok.

"Akhh.. Aku... Baekhyun.. Aku ke..lu..ar..." Chanyeol melolong, tubuhnya menegang hebat.

Dan

Crot crot crot.

Si namja tinggi itu menumpahkan spermanya ke dalam mulut kecil Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun cabe menerimanya dengan senang hati. Cairan putih dan kental itu sebagian meluber keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Glek glek. Ahh.

"Uff ahh." Chanyeol mendesah nikmat, nafasnya tersengal sengal. Dia tetap membiarkan penisnya dimainkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Rasanya masih sama, lezat dan tinggi protein." gumam Baekhyun, dan menjilat sisa sisa sperma yang bisa dijangkau dengan lidahnya. Slurp.

"Ka..kau tidak jijik?"

"Buat apa jijik. Aku sudah dua kali menelan sperma jantanmu tampan. Itu salah satu yang kuinginkan." Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat jujur. Wajah imutnya mendongak.

Chanyeol lagi lagi hanya bisa mendesah, dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan makhluk langka seperti Baekhyun ini. Dia berhipotesa bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun adalah salah satu makhluk entah dari planet mana dalam galaksi bima sakti. Dia gagal paham.

Hening sejenak.

"Cium aku Chanyeol ah." pinta Baekhyun, dengan nada manja yang dibuat buat.

"Menciummu?"

"Ya, aku ingin merasakan bibirmu itu. Cium aku." Baekhyun memperjelas permintaan mesumnya.

Uff, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan takut. Dia fokus pada sudut bibir Baekhyun yang masih ada sisa spermanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menciumku karena mulutku penuh sperma? Ini cairanmu sendiri Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar seakan bisa membaca pikiran namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Lupakan. Kau sudah janji untuk pergi setelah kita melakukannya." Chanyeol dengan cepat mengubah topik, dia memandang bagian depan tubuhnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?" tangkis Baekhyun.

"Tadi kau bilang seperti itu."

"Kapan?"

"Ahh, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku tidak ingin ommaku kesini dan mendapati kita dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Aku bisa mendapat masalah." tutur Chanyeol, dia mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Tapi.. Aku... Aku tidak bisa jalan." Baekhyun tiba tiba tersungkur dengan gaya 'ngesot' ala suster. Dia memasang wajah manja minta dikasihani dan dicium.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Holeku sakit. Aku pincang... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Bahkan sampai tujuh hari tujuh malam." jawab Baekhyun, mata bereyelinernya mengerjap ngerjap.

"Ashh..." untuk kesejuta kalinya Chanyeol mendesah.

"Bawa aku ke kamarmu. Tidurkan aku dalam selimutmu dan..."

"Cukup Baekhyun, kau mulai meminta yang macam macam." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun, dia menggeleng kasar.

Baekhyun memasang tampang lugu dan tidak berdosa.

"Apa kau tega Chanyeol... Kau baru saja memperkosaku, membuat holeku sakit, membuatku tidak bisa berjalan. Dan setelah kau puas, kau ingin mencampakkanku seperti pelacur murahan. Dimana hatimu Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melayangkan argumen yang mengatakan seakan akan Chanyeol lah yang bersalah dan menginginkan semuanya.

"Aishh. Kau..."

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba tiba saja ibunya berteriak diluar sana.

"Chanyeol. Kenapa kau lama sekali. Appamu baru saja datang dan ingin berbicara padamu." nyonya Park berjalan mendekati gudang.

Sreet sreet sreet.

Deg.

"Om..omaku datang." Chanyeol langsung panik.

Dia berputar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ibunya sebentar lagi sampai dan masuk kedalam gudang, dia bisa ketahuan.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk tidak elit dilantai, dia juga mengamati penampilannya sendiri yang kacau. Bajunya yang sobek tidak terbentuk, dan celananya yang masih terpelorot belum terpasang. Gawat. Jika ibunya sampai tahu apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, maka bisa dipastikan dia tidak diakui sebagai anak keluarga Park lagi dan secara otomatis dicoret dalam daftar warisan keluarga. OMG.

Sreet sreet sreet.

Langkah ibu Chanyeol semakin dekat.

"Sial... Baekhyun, cepat sembunyi."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chap 3 update. Mungkin chap ini pendek ya? Hehehee. Aku agak takut sih kalau FF ini kena potong lagi seperti FFku yang lain. Aku juga tidak mengesplor seks dengan detail dan panjang, takut kena bash lagi, heheheee...

Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya dichap lalu, review dan semangatnya itu yang membuat FF ini lagi lagi masih berlanjut. Terima kasih. Untuk chap selanjutnya aku tidak janji bakal update cepat...heheheee.

Review lagi ya chingu.

Salam cinta.

Han Kang Woo. 


	4. Chapter 4

PERFUME bag 4

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Sembunyi." ulang Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa kemana mana." timpal Baekhyun, tetap memasang wajah manja dan tersakiti.

"Aish. Kau ini." Chanyeol bergerak cepat, lalu membopong Baekhyun. Dia membawa Baekhyun ke lemari tua yang berada disudut gudang. Tempat itulah yang pertama terpikir olehnya.

Brugh. Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun kedalam lemari tua itu.

"Sembunyi disini, dan jangan mengeluarkan suara." kata Chanyeol, memerintah.

"Cium aku dulu." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, seperti ingin menyedot.

"Kau jangan bercanda terus. Sembunyi saja." ketus Chanyeol.

"Kau tega memasukkanku didalam lemari kotor ini. Bagaimana kalau kulitku yang mulus ini lecet." Baekhyun malah berkata tidak jelas.

"Tolonglah, diam dan sembunyi..."

"Tapi cium aku dulu."

"Ok. Aku akan menciummu nanti." Chanyeol akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan cabe si Baekhyun. Dia menoleh kearah pintu gudang.

"Yuhuu. Yes." Baekhyun bersorak.

"Sttt. Diamlah. Tetap disini dan jangan bersuara." tukas Chanyeol, dia sedikit kaget karena baru saja Baekhyun menyentil penisnya yang sudah melemas, dia belum menaikkan celananya. Namja itu menutup pintu lemari itu.

Blam.

Chanyeol masih menoleh ke pintu gudang dengan pandangan was was. Dia dengan gerakan ala anak SMA yang baru saja menjamah pacarnya di kos merapikan celananya dan memasukkan kembali kejantanannya kedalam celana. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah bajunya yang robek bagian depan, pasti sangat sulit menyembunyikan itu dari ibunya.

Kreek blam. Pintu gudang terbuka, sosok ibu Chanyeol muncul dibaliknya.

"Chanyeol, kau dimana?" nyonya Park itu mencari cari anaknya, matanya menyempit.

"Ak..aku disini omma." jawab Chanyeol, dia berjalan kaku mendekati ibunya, dengan beberapa tumpukan buku lama di dadanya. Dia menumpuk buku itu untuk menyembunyikan robekan besar bajunya. Buku itu diambilnya didalam lemari tadi. Ide yang cemerlang.

"Ah, rupanya kau disana." ibu Chanyeol harus menyesuaikan cahaya minim didalam ruangan itu dengan matanya.

"Kenapa omma?" Chanyeol memasang wajah anak baik baik dan belum pernah menjamah.

"Appamu mencarimu. Apa kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?" jawab ibu Chanyeol, sambil melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Sudah omma." Chanyeol menjawab, sambil tersenyum kaku.

Nyonya Park mengangguk pelan, dia berjalan keluar gudang, diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali." kata Chanyeol, kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Baekhyun yang ada didalam lemari.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanya ibu Chanyeol, menoleh kearah anaknya.

"Bukan apa apa omma. Hehehehee." Chanyeol cengengesan, lalu tersenyum lima jari ala iklan sikat gigi berlubang.

Ibu dan anak itu akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah. Chanyeol mendesah lega karena ibunya sama sekali tidak curiga padanya. Huufff.

o

o

o

o

Chanyeol lekas masuk kedalam kamarnya, melempar buku yang dibawanya lalu menyegerakan diri berganti baju. Dia memakai kaos polos hitamnya dan membuang baju robeknya ke tempat sampah dalam kamar. Baju itu sama sekali tidak layak pakai lagi. Namja tinggi itu kemudian menemui ayahnya yang sejak tadi menunggunya diruang keluarga.

"Ada apa appa?" tanya Chanyeol, setelah sampai diruang keluarga, disana sudah ada ayah dan ibunya.

"Duduklah." ayah Chanyeol bergumam, dia memegang beberapa foto ditangannya.

Chanyeol duduk, sekarang ini pikirannya bercabang. Karena masih ada Baekhyun didalam gudang. Dia bukanlah tipe namja yang tega meninggalkan seseorang dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu (Baekhyun mengaku sakit), dan didalam gudang tentu saja tidak nyaman, banyak nyamuk dan serangga lain.

"Katakan pada appa, siapa pacarmu sekarang?" ayah Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

"Maksud appa?" Chanyeol gagal paham.

"Jawab saja."

"Hm.. Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya pacar appa." jawab Chanyeol, jujur.

"Lalu, siapa gadis gadis ini?" ayah Chanyeol menunjukkan foto ditangannya, ingin klarifikasi langsung.

"Oh. Mereka itu mantan mantanku appa. Aku sudah setahun lebih putus dengan mereka." jawab Chanyeol lagi.

Ayah Chanyeol nampak berpikir.

"Apa kau pernah berhubungan badan dengan mantan mantanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak appa. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku sangat menghargai wanita." Chanyeol menjawab, dengan penekanan dalam suaranya.

"Lalu kenapa dua dari tiga gadis dalam foto ini mengaku hamil anakmu? Kenapa?" ayah Chanyeol akhirnya mengutarakan inti ingin berbicara dengan anaknya. Dia melirik singkat istrinya yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

Chanyeol mendesah kasar,

"Itu bisa bisanya mereka appa. Mereka mengatakan itu karena ingin dinikahi. Itu adalah alasan klasik jaman sekarang untuk bisa menikah. Mereka menyukaiku appa. Aku sudah lama memutuskan mereka. Aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukan itu pada mereka. Aku bersumpah." tegas Chanyeol, jujur.

Ayah Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, disertai helaan nafas panjang.

"Semua ini terjadi karena kau Chanyeol. Kau menjadi playboy di sekolahmu yang dulu. Kau memacari banyak gadis." tuduh tuan Park.

"Aku bukan playboy appa. Gadis gadis itu yang mengejarku. Mereka itu kumpulan gadis genk yang kompak menyukaiku. Aku menerima mereka bukan karena menyukai mereka." tangkis Chanyeol.

"Tapi tetap saja kau salah, Chanyeol."

"Ini bukan salahku appa."

"Baiklah Chanyeol, percuma juga berdebat. Dua gadis gadis ini mengaku kau hamili. Dan appa harap kau bisa meyakinkan dan memperoleh bukti bahwa kau sama sekali tidak melakukan itu."

"Bagaimana kalau Tes DNA saja appa."

"Tidak bisa. Tes itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika anak telah lahir."

"Arrrhh..." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya.

"Sekarang masuk kedalam kamarmu. Cari bukti itu, sebelum masalah ini melebar dan tetangga mendengarnya. Kita bisa malu." ayah Chanyeol menutup percakapan, dia memberikan kode pada istrinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Baik appa." angguk Chanyeol, lesu. Namja itu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol memang tidak bohong. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan seks dengan para mantan mantannya itu. Dan seks pertamanya malah dilakukan bersama seorang namja cabe yang kini 'teronggok' tidak elit dalam lemari gudang, Byun Baekhyun.

Huufff.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, dia mengacak acak rambutnya kasar, lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Sial. Bagaimana caranya aku mendapat bukti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menjamah gadis gadis itu." resah Chanyeol, dia berbicara sendiri. Pikirannya jadi ruwet sekarang.

Chanyeol pusing tujuk keliling, namun rasa pusingnya itu terganjal setelah mengingat bahwa Baekhyun masih ada di dalam lemari gudang.

'Ah, aku harus melihat si cabe dulu. Jangan sampai dia digigit nyamuk.' Chanyeol membatin, dengan penuh rasa kemanusiaan yang dalam. Dia berdiri.

Namun tiba tiba, sekonyong konyong selimut diatas ranjang Chanyeol membuka. Sesosok bom cabe, ah bukan, seorang namja keluar dari sana dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

Brugh.

Si pemeluk itu adalah Baekhyun, namja itu berhasil masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol tanpa ketahuan. Dia memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dengan sangat erat, keras.

"Hai... Ketemu lagi tampan."

"Dari mana kau masuk" tanya Chanyeol, matanya membeliak. Kaget. Dia sadar jika yang memeluknya adalah si Baekhyun.

"Aku masuk melalui celah cinta dan birahimu. Menerobos hingga ke relung relung kalbumu, hingga bersemayam disini." jawab Baekhyun, berlebihan. Dia menekan dada Chanyeol tepat pada kata 'disini'.

Chanyeol cuma bisa mendesah, dia tidak tahu menangkis kalimat berlebihan Baekhyun itu. Dan seperti yang sudah sudah, dia membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk dan meraba rabanya.

"Katamu kau tidak bisa jalan, kau bohong." tukas Chanyeol, dengan mata tertuju ke pintunya, takut jika ibu atau ayahnya tiba tiba membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa jalan, tapi dengan kekuatan bulan dan kekuatan ninja... Aku bisa sampai di kamarmu ini." timpal Baekhyun lagi, dia meniup niup leher Chanyeol yang menimbulkan sensasi geli.

"Ckk.. Kau bisa memberikanku masalah Baekhyun."

"Masalah apa? Aku bukanlah masalah. Aku adalah anugrah." tepis Baekhyun.

"Kau biang masalah. Bagaimana jika omma dan appaku melihatmu. Apa yang harus kujelaskan kepada mereka." kata Chanyeol, pelan.

"Yaa katakan saja kalau aku kekasihmu yang tercampakkan dan sekarang datang meminta keadilan." jawab Baekhyun, asal bicara.

"Aku serius Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku juga serius Park Chanyeol yang tampan. Katakan saja pada appa dan ommamu kalau aku adalah temanmu yang ingin belajar bersama. Gampangkan." sahut Baekhyun, enteng.

"Tidak semudah itu. Ommaku sama sekali tidak melihatmu masuk melalui pintu depan. Kau bukan tamu. Terlebih lagi jika mereka mendapati dalam keadaan kau memelukku seperti ini. Aku bisa dipecat sebagai anak." risau Chanyeol, matanya masih mengarah ke pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang terkesan seperti anak mami. Tawa yang terdengar seperti permintaan untuk minta tambah alias dijamah lagi. Tawa binal.

Hening sejenak.

"Kenapa kau begitu ketus dan dingin padaku Park Chanyeol? Padahal aku bukan nenek lampir yang akan memakanmu." tanya Baekhyun, membisik ditelinga Chanyeol.

"aku bukannya ketus dan dingin. Tapi...aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal hal seperti ini. Aku tidak terbiasa dipeluk, dipegang dan... Akhh intinya tidak biasa. Dan kau membuatku risih dan tidak nyaman." jawab Chanyeol, jujur. Dia sebenarnya ingin menambahkan kata ' diisap, dijilat dan menusuk'.

"Jadi kau mengatakan jika kau itu namja polos. Begitu?"

"Bukan seperti itu juga. Tapi..."

"Tenang, tampan. Aku akan membuatmu terbiasa dengan itu semua. Kau akan terbiasa dilihat, diraba dan diterawang... Ah, bukan. Tapi diisap. Aku akan selalu memberikan isapan yang selalu bisa memanjakan dan membuat crot penismu yang besar itu." Baekhyun berkata dengan vulgar dan no sensor. Dia terkikik aneh.

Chanyeol mendesah lagi, dia menundukkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan jemari lentik Baekhyun yang menekan nekan dan merangsang bagian nipplenya yang tertutup kaos. Dia merinding disko.

"Ahh, Baekhyun... Berhentilah. Kau membuatku kege..."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku punya permintaan lagi. Kau harus mengijinkanku bermalam di kamarmu, tidur bersamamu didalam selimut. Berdua. Kau mau kan?" pinta Baekhyun, dengan nada memelas dan manja yang dilebih lebihkan.

"Tidak. Itu sulit Baekhyun. Ommaku pasti me..."

"Omma lagi omma lagi. Kau harus berusaha jangan sampai ketahuan ommamu. Kau bisa belajar dengan adegan dingin kita di gudang. Adegan seks yang kuprediksi adalah yang pertama buatmu dan itu tidak diketahui oleh ommamu. Kau mengijinkanku kan?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol, dan melanjutkannya dengan argumen cabenya sendiri.

Chanyeol diam, berpikir. Dia mendesah panjang dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun masih meraba raba dada dan perutnya dengan agresif dan masif. Rabaan itu membuat adik kecilnya yang masih sedikit basah dengan bekas sperma jadi ereksi. Terangsang.

"Jika kau mengijinkanku bermalam di kamarmu, maka aku berjanji akan membantu masalahmu. Aku bisa membantumu memperoleh bukti bahwa kau tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan gadis seperti yang dituduhkan appamu." Baekhyun memberikan penawaran yang menggiurkan.

"Eh? Kau tahu masalah itu?"

"Tentu saja, dengan kekuatan ninja aku berhasil mendengar percakapan inti antara kau dan appamu yang tua itu. Aku sudah tahu permasalahannya." jawab Baekhyun, jujur.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Baekhyun dengan tertatih tatih (karena holenya memang sakit, tapi masih bisa jalan.) berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol tanpa ketahuan, dia mengendap endap seperti pencuri jemuran tetangga. Dan mencuri dengar percakapan keluarga Park yang menyudutkan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana tampan? Penawaranku akan kadaluarsa tiga menit lagi. Ambillah keputusan dengan cepat." ucap Baekhyun, centil tingkat dewa.

Hening lagi, Chanyeol masih berpikir. Menimbang.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju. Kau boleh bermalam hanya untuk malam ini." jawab Chanyeol, dengan nada pelan.

"Cihuii. Yess." Baekhyun berseru girang. Ingin rasanya dia memberikan isi celengan ayamnya kepada Sehun (lagi), saking gembira dan senangnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun menelusupkan salah satu tangannya kedalam baju kaos Chanyeol, dia mengusap dan meraba nipple Chanyeol dengan gaya seksi dan erotis. Namja itu hampir menarik dan merobek baju Chanyeol lagi, namun dicegah oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan. Kau sudah merobek baju kesayanganku. Jangan lakukan lagi." Chanyeol memperingatkan, dengan sedikit desahan karna geli. Ahh.

"Kalau begitu angkat kedua tanganmu dan biarkan aku membuka bajumu." sahut Baekhyun, dengan nada memerintah yang manja.

Lagi lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, dia untuk kesekian kalinya menuruti kemauan cabe seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan Baekhyun melepaskan bajunya itu. Baekhyun melempar sembarangan baju kaos hitam tersebut ke lantai.

"Badanmu sangat bagus Chanyeol. Apa kau rajin gym akhir akhir ini?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan tangan yang bergerilya disetiap inci tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol yang sudah polos. Dia merangsang Chanyeol dengan gaya ala karyawati panti pijat plus plus.

"Ahh...hm..." Chanyeol tidak mampu menjawab, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah desahan. Kejantanannya dibawah sana semakin mengeras saja.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, dia bersorak dalam hati dengan penuh kemenangan. Dia berhasil membuat Chanyeol terangsang, dan kemungkinan ronde kedua akan terjadi didalam kamar si namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun bertindak lebih jauh, dia menjilat kuping dan leher Chanyeol secara berganti ganti. Jilatan itu membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang kegelian. Ahhh.

"Hen..hentikan Baekhyun... Ini...ini geli..ahh..." desah Chanyeol.

"Nikmati saja. Kepolosanmu sudah sirna Park tampan. Kau sudah menggunakan penismu yang besar itu. Kau sudah basah dan sekalian mandi dan berenang saja. Berenanglah bersamaku tampan... Kita akan mengarungi samudra cinta yang penuh dengan gejolak dan ombak nafsu yang membara." kata Baekhyun, disela sela jilatannya. Tangannya berusaha masuk dan menyusup kedalam celana Chanyeol. Dia merindukan benda panjang itu.

Ahhh, Chanyeol terus mendesah nikmat. Dia memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun betul betul membuatnya terangsang, dia sulit berpikir. Namja itu berusaha meminimalisir rangsangan Baekhyun dengan memikirkan masalahnya.

"Ahh. Ba..bagaimana caramu membantuku untuk memperoleh bukti?" tanya Chanyeol, beralih topik.

"Uuff... Serahkan padaku, tampan. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan dua gadis itu padaku, dan semuanya akan beres. Lupakan itu sejenak, nikmatilah malam ini." Baekhyun menjawab, mendesah desah seperti gadis kupu kupu malam yang mendapatkan pelanggan perjaka. Tangannya sudah berhasil masuk kedalam celana Chanyeol. Dia memegang dan meremas 'rudal' Chanyeol didalam sana. Bekas basah akibat sperma Chanyeol masih terasa.

Baekhyun terus melancarkan berbagai jurus andalan untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh dalam pelukannya. Dia menginginkan Chanyeol menjamahnya lagi, dan kali ini dilakukan di dalam kamar, diatas ranjang Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menusuknya dalam dalam sampai sperma namja itu habis. Kalau bisa sampai pagi. Baekhyun tidak ingin pulang sebelum 'digoyang'.

'Malam ini, kau harus menciumku Chanyeol. Aku ingin merasakan bibir dan penismu secara bersamaan... Ah, indahnya.' Baekhyun membatin, mulai menggila.

Dalam dua hari terakhir, ada 4 hal yang diinginkan Baekhyun, yang disingkat FFC (Four For Chanyeol) yaitu : mengisap penis Chanyeol, mencium Chanyeol, berhubungan seks dengan Chanyeol dan menjadikan Chanyeol pacar abadinya. Dan empat hal itu belum sepenuhnya tercapai.

Baekhyun masih harus berusaha keras, dan semuanya sudah setengah jalan mulai malam ini.

'Tampan, sepertinya aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin menikmati penismu lagi. Selamanya.'

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chap 4 update. Maaf jika membosankan dan menoton, tapi mudah2an bisa dinikmati dan terhibur, heheheheee.

FF ini tidak lama lagi tamat kok, hanya tinggal beberapa chap aja. Dan terima kasih reviewnya di chap lalu, betul betul membuat semangat untuk lanjut.

Review lagi ya chingu.

Selamat menyambut tahun baru 2016.

Salam cinta.

Han Kang Woo 


	5. Chapter 5

PERFUME bag 5

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun terus saja membatin, dia membayangkan jika dirinya dan Chanyeol melakukan seks melelahkan hingga pagi hari. Dia senyum senyum sendiri, sudah tidak sabar.

Namja itu tidak tahu apa hubungannya antara mimpinya yang dijamah dengan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Namun yang pasti, wangi parfum Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan namja didalam mimpinya itu.

'Apa itu berarti Chanyeol adalah takdirku?' Baekhyun membatin lagi, menerka nerka asal. Untuk diketahui bahwa Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali 'membobolnya', bukan namja lain. Dan sifat cabenya memang sudah lama muncul, kecabaiannya itu semakin 'cetar' sejak dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjanji bahwa hanya Chanyeol lah yang akan menjadi parter seksnya, dia tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang lain. Selain karena masalah kesehatan, dia juga sepertinya sudah 'terobsesi' dan 'cinta mati' pada namja jangkung nan tampan mempesona itu.

"Hmm... Baekhyun, hentikan ini. Aku belum mengunci pintu kamarku...ah." Chanyeol mendesah desah, tangan milik Baekhyun masih berada didalam celana dan memegang serta meremas remas kejantanannya.

"Ok. Aku berhenti." timpal Baekhyun, dengan enggan mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Chanyeol. Namja itu dengan gerakan kilat beranjak dan segera mengunci pintu kamar Chanyeol. Pergerakannya mirip ninja oplosan.

Cklek. Aman.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri tepat didepan pintu, dia memandangi Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah meminta 'sesuatu'.

"Tampan, aku ingin berkaraoke di kamarmu ini." pinta Baekhyun, entah permintaan yang keberapa.

"Peralatan karaoke ada di ruang tengah." jawab Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Dia merapikan posisi celananya.

"Akh. Bukan yang itu. Masak kau tidak sadar dan mengerti. Aku ingin berkaraoke. Bernyanyi... dengan penismu yang besar itu sebagai micnya." jelas Baekhyun, vulgar tingkat raja setan.

Brug. Hampir saja Chanyeol jatuh, dia salah sangka dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Namja itu menaikkan bola matanya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, cara jalannya mirip model profesional yang memperagakan bikini. Seksi seksi menggoda. Dia berlutut tepat di depan selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo tampan. Buka celanamu. Perlihatkan belalai panjangmu itu." pinta Baekhyun, dengan wajah sayu yang dilebih lebihkan.

"Ka..kau sudah menikmatinya Baekhyun. Apa lagi?" Chanyeol menimpali, dia menutup daerah selangkangannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku menginginkannya lagi. Biarkan aku bernyanyi dengan menggunakan penismu. Suaraku bagus." Baekhyun memaksa.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng, dia menolak.

"Kenapa? Kau menolakku?"

"Katamu kau hanya ingin tidur dan bermalam bersamaku. Jadi jangan minta macam macam lagi." sahut Chanyeol, mengingatkan.

Baekhyun malah tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, seakan akan ucapan itu adalah kalimat terlucu yang pernah didengarnya.

"Betul. Aku memang berkata itu. Tapi tidur yang kumaksud adalah 'tidur' yang lain. Aku ingin kau meniduriku, 'tiduri' aku Park tampan." jelas Baekhyun, dia mendesak desah tidak tahan.

"Ya Tuhan..." Chanyeol menimpali dengan desahan panjang. Lagi lagi salah sangka. Dan permintaan Baekhyun untuk tidur bersama sudah diturutinya dan tidak mungkin dicabut lagi.

Chanyeol semakin takut saja. Dia takut jika Baekhyun menerkamnya dan mereka kembali melakukan adegan yang sudah terjadi di gudang. Chanyeol tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah besar, terlebih jika kedua orang tuanya tahu. Marga Park bisa hilang dari depan namanya. Chanyeol juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika cara Baekhyun menggodanya membuat dirinya terangsang, dan tidak bisa menolak. Ada 'sesuatu' dalam diri Baekhyun yang sulit diterjemahkan dan dijabarkan. Apakah ini sebuah tanda? Entahlah.

Waktu terus berlalu, Baekhyun masih berjongkok tepat didepan Chanyeol. Dia bisa saja langsung mengeluarkan jurus ninja cabenya dan melakukan serangan mendadak, namun untuk saat ini dia bisa menahan diri. Namja bereyeliner tebal itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan melakukan introgasi.

"Hm.. Tampan. Aku ingin tahu, kenapa gayamu di rumah dan di sekolah sangat berbeda?" tanya Baekhyun, pelan dan mendayu dayu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaa maksudku, penampilanmu sungguh berbeda. Lihat saja, kau tidak memakai kacamata tebalmu itu sekarang. Gaya rambutmu juga beda. Kau terlihat lebih tampan saat ini." jelas Baekhyun, disertai pujian manis manjanya.

Chanyeol belum menjawab, dia mendesah panjang.

"Jawab aku, tampan. Apa tingkah culunmu di sekolah hanyalah dibuat buat? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan mantan pacarmu yang mengaku hamil itu?" Baekhyun menebak nebak buah manggis. Dia mendesak Chanyeol untuk jujur.

Hening.

Chanyeol menarik nafas, kemudian membuka suara.

"Ya, sedikit. Aku membuat penampilanmu lebih culun dan cupu agar tidak ada orang yang menyukaiku. Terutama yeoja." jawab Chanyeol, akhirnya jujur.

"Oh, ternyata benar. Sudah kuduga." Baekhyun meniru ucapan sebuah meme dari negara seberang.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi usahamu sia sia, tampan. Wajahmu yang tampan itu tidak bisa disembunyikan, walau bagaimanapun. Mataku adalah salah satu yang bisa mendeteksi ketampanan dan juga kejantanan dalam dirimu Park Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun, lebay. Dia terkekeh seperti nenek jompo.

Chanyeol berkata jujur. Dia mengubah penampilan agar tidak ada yang menyukainya di sekolah yang sekarang. Dia tidak ingin ada yeoja yang menyukainya, dan lebih lebih mengaku hamil anaknya, padahal belum pernah disentuh. Namun sepertinya masalah lain muncul, masalah itu adalah Baekhyun, yang kini ada bersamanya, dalam satu kamar. Atau Baekhyun sama sekali bukanlah masalah?

Chanyeol menghindari disukai oleh yeoja, tapi secara bersamaan malah namja cabe sekelas Baekhyun yang mengincarnya. Duh, benar benar tidak terduga.

"Yeah, i know. Tapi menurutku kau masih sedikit polos dan lugu Park Chanyeol. Namun dengan kekuatan ninjaku, aku akan mengubahmu. Kau akan terbiasa dengan belaian dan rabaan yang membangkitkan hasrat. Dan sekarang, kau sudah tidak polos lagi. Penismu yang big itu sudah kau gunakan... Dan sepertinya aku yang pertama kali merasakannya. Ahh, betapa beruntungnya aku." Baekhyun berujar kegirangan sambil beraegyo imut.

Huff, Chanyeol hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Satu yang membuatnya senang, yaitu kesanggupan Baekhyun untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah yang membelitnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan aegyo centilnya. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan mondar mandir. Niatnya untuk mengoral alias mengkaraoke penis Chanyeol ditunda dulu.

Dia berpikir. Dia sudah pernah mengoral penis Chanyeol, sebanyak dua kali. Dia juga sudah merasakan berhubungan seks dengan Chanyeol, walau hanya dengan gaya doggy style yang singkat. Hanya tinggal dua lagi yang belum dirasakannya, yaitu mencium bibir basah Chanyeol dan juga menjadikan Chanyeol pacar 'abadinya'. Dan malam ini, dia akan berusaha dan memperjuangkan untuk mendapatkan dua itu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Baekhyun menari nari centil, lalu duduk di kursi belajar Chanyeol.

"Kau mungkin belum makan malam, tampan. Makanlah... Aku akan setia menunggu disini." kata Baekhyun, dia menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke paha, bergaya ala ibu ibu kantoran yang mengabaikan suaminya di rumah.

"Aku sudah makan." timpal Chanyeol.

"Ohh, baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo kita tidur." Baekhyun berkata sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak. Aku harus belajar dulu." ucap Chanyeol, seraya berdiri dari sisi ranjangnya. Dia mendekati meja belajarnya dengan keadaan telanjang dada.

"Omg, kau betul betul namja idaman." puji Baekhyun, dia berputar putar lagi seperti robot penari balet yang baterainya hilang satu.

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan gaya Baekhyun, namja itu ingin meraih baju kaos yang tergantung dekat meja belajarnya.

"Eitss... Jangan pakai baju dulu, tampan. Kalau tidak aku akan merobek bajumu lagi." cegah Baekhyun, cetar.

"Uff, baiklah." lagi lagi Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Dia tentunya tidak ingin baju kaosnya menjadi korban pedasnya cabe seorang Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Dia akan tetap telanjang dada.

Baekhyun beraegyo lagi, dia sangat senang karena keinginannya dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol. Namja itu bisa menikmati memandang lekukan tubuh Chanyeol yang muscle dibeberapa bagian. Aww aww. Merinding.

Chanyeol dengan gerakan lesu menarik beberapa buku pelajarannya, dibukanya buku itu diatas meja.

"Kau tidak perlu belajar tampan. Itu tidak penting." kata Baekhyun, asal.

"Aku punya tugas sekolah, dan harus dikerjakan malam ini juga." balas Chanyeol, sambil membuka lembaran lembaran bukunya.

"Kau mengerjakannya besok saja."

"Tidak bisa. Harus dikerjakan malam ini juga."

"Oh begitu. Apa kau benar benar bisa mengerjakannya... Hmm?" Baekhyun mendesah, lalu mendekap Chanyeol dari arah belakang, dia memeluknya (lagi).

Chanyeol gelagapan, Baekhyun memeluknya secara mendadak. Perut dan dadanya diraba raba lagi, yang menimbulkan sensasi geli bercampur nikmat. Dia tanpa sadar mendesah. Ahh.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau yakin ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu malam ini?" tanya Baekhyun, dia menggigit pelan telinga lebar Chanyeol.

"Ash..ahh... Ba..baiklah..." Chanyeol mengalah dan kalah. Dia menyerah, dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dengan Baekhyun yang mempretelinya. Uff.

"Begitu lebih bagus." girang Baekhyun. Dia ingin malam ini Chanyeol hanya meluangkan waktu untuknya saja, bukan yang lain.

Hening.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.13 malam, sudah lumayan larut. Baekhyun baru saja melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memerintah Chanyeol dengan bahasa isyarat yang manja untuk segera berbaring di ranjang. Dan untuk kesejuta kalinya, Chanyeol menurut.

Tap sreet.

Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Disusul Baekhyun yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Aku menagih janjimu, Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun.

"Janji apa?"

"Janji yang mengatakan kau akan menciumku. Jangan bilang kau pura pura lupa." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak lupa. Aku ingat dengan janji itu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu... Sekarang cium aku." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada manja.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya sekarang, masak menunggu ayam Sooman bertelur kembar. Cium aku sekarang." setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun dengan gerakan ala Sailormoon langsung menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Posisinya diatas. On the top.

Hening sejenak, wajah mereka kini sangat dekat. Nafas mereka bertemu.

"Ap..apa kau benar benar sudah mengunci pintu kamar?" tanya Chanyeol, takut jika tiba tiba ibunya membuka pintu.

"Sudah. Kau tenang saja."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yakin. Seyakin kejantananmu yang besar dan berurat itu." tawa Baekhyun, pelan. Dia menekan nekan dada Chanyeol yang polos.

Chanyeol mendesah, lalu mengangguk. Namja tinggi itu menarik nafas lagi. Dia memajukan wajahnya, dengan gerakan sangat lambat. Terlalu lambat malah, very slow motion.

"Kau terlalu lama Park Chanyeol..." tukas Baekhyun, dia kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan langsung menenggelam bibir tipisnya ke bibir basah Chanyeol.

Chup. Hmmf.

Ahh, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman. Bibir mereka menempel sempurna, melebihi prangko. Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir si jangkung itu. Indahnya. "Hhmmmfffh..."

Bunyi bunyian tidak jelas terdengar dari mulut mereka berdua. Baekhyun dengan lihai melancarkan serangan hot kiss in the night. Dia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Chanyeol, dan usahanya itu berhasil dengan mulus. Lidahnya bergerilya, dengan disertai isapan isapan dan pertukaran saliva yang nikmat. Glek.

Chanyeol perlahan memejamkan matanya, seingatnya ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang tentu saja berkesan dan memabukkan. Dia membiarkan lidah dan bibir Baekhyun mengecap dan mengobok obok bibirnya, dia pasrah.

"Mmhhmff...ah."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya, dia ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol saat melakukan ciuman. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, jari jemarinya bergerak kesana kemari. Baru saja jemarinya meraba dada Chanyeol, lalu beralih memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol, agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan nikmat. Ahh.

Nafas mereka mulai tersengal sengal, namun belum ada yang berinisiatif melepaskan ciuman hot itu. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk menikmati bibir namja polos yang sudah membobolnya. Usaha cetarnya malam ini sepertinya tidak sia sia.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman itu harus terlepas karena mereka mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Hosh.. Ah, bibirmu sangat nikmat, tampan." puji Baekhyun, dia menjilat sisa saliva Chanyeol disudut bibirnya. Nafasnya terengah engah.

Dilain pihak, Chanyeol sama terengahnya. Dia memegang bibir bagian bawahnya. Bibir yang sudah tidak perjaka dan lagi lagi Baekhyun lah yang mengambilnya.

Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, dia bisa merasakan detak jantung namja itu dengan jelas. Detak yang berdegup kencang. Dan aksi merebahkan kepala itu sama sekali tidak dicegah oleh Chanyeol, dia membiarkannya.

'Kau membuatku gila, tampan. Aku tergila gila padamu.' batin Baekhyun, tersenyum sendiri. Telunjuknya menggambar sebuah bentuk hati tepat dibagian bawah dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, dia memandang langit langit kamarnya.

Baekhyun lalu mendongak dan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta seks malam ini, tampan. Tapi aku akan memintanya nanti...dengan perjanjian." gumam Baekhyun, berbisik.

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Chanyeol, sama berbisiknya.

"Kau harus janji akan melakukan seks denganku lagi, setelah aku berhasil membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu, sampai tuntas. Bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Sampai selesai?"

"Yap, sampai selesai, clear."

"Sebutkan bunyi perjanjiannya." Chanyeol berujar, cukup hati hati.

"Bunyi perjanjiannya adalah : Park Chanyeol yang tampan akan memperkosa, ah bukan... Tapi akan berhubungan seks dengan Byun Baekhyun yang imut seperti marmut dan lembut seperti selimut. Seks itu bertempat disebuah hotel atau penginapan yang mahal. Seks tersebut dilakukan dengan tiga posisi dan gaya yang berbeda, yaitu doggy style, klasik dan uke on the top. Dan sperma Park Chanyeol yang tampan harus keluar beberapa kali. Begitu bunyi perjanjiannya." ucap Baekhyun, semuanya semaunya sendiri.

Hening, sunyi.

Chanyeol berpikir.

"Baiklah, kita sudah melakukannya sekali dan tidak ada salahnya melakukannya lagi. Aku setuju dengan perjanjian itu." jawab Chanyeol, tanpa berpikir terlalu panjang.

"Yess, kau membuat keputusan tepat, tampan." jerit Baekhyun, dia mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol. Namja itu sangat senang. Dia sangat ingin melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol tanpa ada rasa 'terpaksa' dari namja bermarga Park itu.

Sunyi lagi, hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar, malam sudah semakin larut. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya, dengan kepalanya yang rebah di dada bidang Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak protes dengan posisi intim Baekhyun itu. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang memadu kasih, namun dalam kenyataannya tidak.

Mereka hanya kebetulan menjadi teman, kebetulan melakukan seks dan kebetulan membuat perjanjian. Namun bagi Baekhyun, itu bukan kebetulan. Dia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan 'cinta' seorang Park Chanyeol. Berjuang dengan caranya sendiri yang kadang kadang ajaib dan tidak tertebak.

'Hanya tinggal satu lagi... Aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku, tampan. Hanya aku yang akan memilikimu dan merasakan kejantananmu yang besar itu.' batin Baekhyun, yakin, dia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang yang baru saja menang togel online.

Malam itupun berlalu dengan Baekhyun yang masih memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada telanjang Chanyeol. Angin malam berhembus memasuki celah celah jendela kamar Chanyeol yang menimbulkan efek dingin yang menggetarkan.

Apa yang akan terjadi esok pagi?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Apa chap ini kepotong? Mudah2an tidak. Soalnya kemarin aku publish FF Kaisoo 'kill n love' malah kepotong ditengah (dan hal itu sering terulang). Tapi mudah2an FF ini tidak.

Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya di chap lalu, FF ini update lagi karena review itu. Gomawo.

Maaf jika judul FF ini 'Perfume' nggak nyambung dengan isi cerita, heheheee... Aku memilih judul itu secara spontan, dan sepertinya janggal jika diganti...hihihihi...

Selamat tahun baru chingu semua (walau terlambat ngucapinnya, heheheee...)

Review lagi ya...

Salam cinta

Han Kang Woo 


	6. Chapter 6

PERFUME bag 6

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Pagi tiba.

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan kamar terdengar membahana, itu adalah ketukan dari ibu Chanyeol yang ingin membangunkan anaknya.

"Chanyeol sayang, bangunlah." panggil nyonya Park.

Geliat pelan terlihat dari dua namja yang ada diatas ranjang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang membuka matanya, dia menguap. Ketukan pintu membangunkannya dari 'bobo cantik'.

Baekhyun bangun tanpa suara, dia beranjak sambil menggaruk kepala dan bokongnya bersamaan. Namja imut itu membuka pintu.

Kreek.

"Aku sudah bangun omma." kata Baekhyun, lembut dan kalem.

"Siapa kau?" nyonya Park membalas dengan bertanya, dia memandangi Baekhyun lekat lekat.

"Oh." Baekhyun memastikan pandangan serta merefresh otaknya. Dia salah, dia mengira sedang tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Oh my god.

Kini Baekhyun bertemu alias bertatap muka secara langsung dengan calon mertua, ah bukan, ibu Chanyeol.

"Oh ahjumma yang cantik. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku adalah teman sekolah Chanyeol." Baekhyun langsung membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat.

"Tapi...kau...kau lewat mana?"

"Ahh, itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol membukakan pintu untukku. Aku ingin mengambil buku tugasku pagi pagi sekali. Ahjumma pasti tidak melihatku masuk melalui pintu depan." jelas Baekhyun, dia menggunakan jurus sopan, santun dan kalem ala anak polos yang tidak pernah keluar rumah. Tentu saja semua itu hanya dibuat buat.

"Lalu dimana Chanyeol? Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Oh sudah ahjumma. Chanyeol sedang di kamar mandi. Tapi ngomong ngomong wajah ahjumma kelihatan sangat cantik pagi ini. Ahjumma pasti rajin perawatan di salon yang mahal." kali ini Baekhyun menggunakan jurus memuji dan meluluhkan. Namja itu menghalangi pandangan si nyonya rumah agar tidak melihat Chanyeol yang masih tidur seperti sapi.

Ibu Chanyeol sontak tersipu, rona wajahnya merah. Dia senyam senyum.

"Kulit ahjumma seperti porselen baru. Aku yakin di kompleks ini ahjumalah yang paling cantik dan muda." lanjut Baekhyun, dia terus saja memuji muji ibu Chanyeol. "Benarkah?" nyonya Park memegang kedua pipinya, dia benar benar terhasut oleh pujian kosong Baekhyun.

"Benar ahjumma. Ahjumma sangat cantik, aku yakin suami ahjumma adalah seorang yang gagah. Beruntungnya dia mendapatkan ahjumma. Perpaduan itu menghasilkan seorang Chanyeol yang sangat tampan. Ketampanan Chanyeol membuat..." Baekhyun mendadak menghentikan ocehannya, dia hampir saja kebablasan dan mengungkapkan bahwa dia sangat menyukai dan jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

"... Intinya, ahjumma sangat luar biasa di usia hampir senja." Baekhyun menutup ocehannya dengan menaikkan jempol.

Nyonya Park semakin tersipu, dia hampir lupa bahwa pagi ini harus menyiram tanaman kesayangannya akibat pujian Baekhyun yang membabi buta.

"Ayo sarapan. Chanyeol menyusul nanti." nyonya Park menawari Baekhyun untuk sarapan pagi.

"Terima kasih ahjumma. Aku sarapan di rumah saja, aku buru buru. Chanyeol sepertinya sebentar lagi keluar dari kamar mandi." tolak Baekhyun, halus. Namja itu memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ahjumma ke dapur dulu. Anggap rumah sendiri." tutup nyonya Park, wanita itu berlalu dengan masih memegang kedua pipinya yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa kerutan.

"Terima kasih ahjumma." balas Baekhyun, seraya membungkuk lagi. Dia berhasil untuk tidak membuat curiga ibu Chanyeol itu.

Huff.

'Saatnya membangunkan pangeran tampan yang pemalas.' batinnya, namja itu kembali masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dengan gaya yang mirip salto.

Pintupun tertutup.

Blam.

o

o

o

o

'Hei tampan. Ayo bangun...' Baekhyun menggoyang goyangkan tubuh setengah telanjang Chanyeol.

"Hm..." Chanyeol membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas, dia masih menutup matanya.

"Bangun."

"Ishh."

"Ok. Kalau kau tidak bangun, maka aku akan membangunkan yang lain." Baekhyun berjujar disertai smirk mesum, dia memandangi selangkangan Chanyeol yang tertutup celana.

Dia memegang bagian jendolan celana Chanyeol, menekan nekannya.

"Ahh, ternyata 'adik kita' yang tercinta sudah bangun duluan." girangnya, kalimat itu tentu saja ditujukan pada penis Chanyeol yang menegang pagi pagi, akibat udara dingin.

Dengan cekatan dan terlatih, Baekhyun membuka zipper Chanyeol. Dia membukanya dengan gaya ala SPG kondom yang baru training. Tangannya menelusup dan langsung mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol yang mengacung hebat. Wow.

"Ini kesempatan langka, jangan sia siakan." gumamnya, kemudian langsung melahap penis besar itu. Dia memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Menyedot dan mengisapnya.

Slruup slurup.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Baekhyun berhasil mengoral penis Chanyeol yang sangat seksi itu. Dia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan dikala Chanyeol masih pulas.

Isap. Sedot.

"Hmm...slruup..ahhh..."

Baekhyun melancarkan jurus mengisap andalannya, sedotannya sangat kuat. Dia berusaha memasukkan keseluruhan batang penis itu, walau tentu saja sangat sulit.

Dia masih sementara mengisap, lalu tiba tiba Chanyeol bergerak dan menghentakkan pinggulnya keatas, hentakan itu secara otomatis mendorong penis masuk lebih dalam ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Hekk... Uhuk uhuk." Baekhyun tersedak penis. Omg.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengeluarkan pusaka Chanyeol itu dari mulutnya. Matanya berair, dia tidak menduga jika Chanyeol akan bangun sebelum ejakulasi.

"Huh, kau jahat... Aku tersedak pisangmu." Baekhyun mengomel sambil terbatuk batuk.

"Bukan salahku." balas Chanyeol, dia sudah membuka matanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk, namun sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun terus saja mengomel dan menggerutu seperti ibu ibu yang arisannya gagal naik. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah dan cara bicara Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat ajaib.

"Sudah pagi. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau sudah janji tidak meminta seks sebelum..."

"Aku tidak meminta seks, aku hanya ingin beberapa tetes spermamu sebagai masker wajah, untuk awet muda." potong Baekhyun, dia berbicara asal saja.

"Kau bisa menikmatinya, kapan saja. Asal janjimu kau penuhi." kata Chanyeol, pelan.

"Really?"

"Yah, kapan pernah aku bohong." tegas Chanyeol.

"Dimanapun dan kapanpun?"

"Ya."

"Di sekolah dan di rumah?"

"Ya."

"Dalam suka dan duka?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun terlonjak kegirangan, dia akan mendapatkan banyak bonus setelah menyelesaikan dan membantu masalah yang membelit Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya dia berdance girl grup sekarang juga, saking senangnya.

Chanyeol merapikan celananya, dia menoleh kerah jendela kamarnya.

"Pulanglah lewat jendela. Sebelum ommaku datang." ucap Chanyeol, memerintahkan."

"Aku akan pulang melalui pintu depan." timpal Baekhyun.

"Ommaku bisa melihatmu."

"Tenang saja, ommamu memang harus melihatku. Karena aku adalah anugerah terindah yang tercipta yang sayang untuk tidak dilihat." lebay Baekhyun.

"Jangan bercanda, aku bisa mendapatkan masalah baru."

"Aduh Park Chanyeol yang tampan rupawan seperti bangsawan. kau tenang... Slow men. Aku sudah bertemu ommamu dan semua beres. Ok." Baekhyun menyentil bahu muscle Chanyeol, gemas.

"Kau sudah bertemu ommaku?" biji mata Chanyeol hampir keluar.

"Sudahlah, penjelasannya nanti saja. Aku pulang dulu... Sekolah sebentar lagi." tukas Baekhyun, lalu beranjak dengan gaya berputar putar seperti gasing.

Dia berdiri di samping pintu, dimana dibalik pintu itu ada beberapa helai pakaian Chanyeol yang digantung. Baekhyun mengambil salah satunya, yaitu celana dalam bekas.

"CD ini untukku, akan kupajang di kamarku. Kalau bisa jangan cuci penismu tampan. Biarkan mulutku yang membersihkannya... Bye." tutup Baekhyun, dia memberikan ciuman jauhnya yang seksi dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Blam.

Hening.

Chanyeol mendesah disertai gelengan kecil. Mimpi apa dia selama dua puluh tahun lebih sampai sampai bertemu dengan makhluk ajaib sekelas Byun Baekhyun. Uff.

"Dia namja yang unik dan sangat beda." gumam Chanyeol, ada senyuman kecil yang tersungging disudut bibirnya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Di sekolah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjanji saling bertemu di sekolah. pertemuan untuk membahas penyelesaian masalah yang membelit Chanyeol.

Mereka bertemu di belakang kelas, tepatnya di belakang kelas Chanyeol. Si jangkung itu hanya menunggu beberapa menit saja, karena Baekhyun sedemikian cepat muncul, seperti hantu.

"Hei tampan, sendirian saja?" Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol dengan sapaan centil yang terdengar mendesah desah.

"Ayo ke sekolahku yang dulu. Gadis gadis itu bersekolah disana." kata Chanyeol, to the point. Dia berdiri tepat disamping tong sampah belakang kelasnya.

"Slow tampan. Sebaiknya kita bermesraan dulu... Menikmati masa bulan madu kita yang baru menghitung hari." Baekhyun berujar, lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, jangan disini. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang bisa melihat kita." Chanyeol menepis pelan tangan Baekhyun itu.

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku ingin menciummu lagi..."

"Kita tidak berpacaran, ok. Kita hanya teman." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun, matanya memandang berkeliling. Dia tentu saja tidak ingin terlihat intim didepan umum.

"I know. Just friend. Tapi status itu tidak lama lagi akan berubah." timpal Baekhyun, dia sangat yakin jika besok atau lusa, Chanyeol pasti akan menjadi kekasih alias pacar abadinya.

Chanyeol mendesah, dia tidak mempedulikan ucapan Baekhyun itu. Sekarang yang diinginkannya adalah Baekhyun segera menunaikan janji untuk membantunya.

Tidak lama kemudian, bell masuk jam pelajaran berbunyi. Chanyeol lantas memandang jam tangannya.

"Jam pertama sudah dimulai. Huff, bagaimana caranya kita ke sekolahku yang lama?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Ah, itu perkara mudah. Kita bolos saja."

"Apa? Bolos?"

"Yap, bolos. Hello yellow... Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah membolos?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Baekhyun tertawa cetar, dugaannya benar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bolos. Tembok belakang sekolah tidak terlalu tinggi. Kita bisa lewat sana." saran Baekhyun.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapi... Ayo." Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol, setelah itu berlari kencang. Mereka melewati siswa dan siswi yang bersiap siap masuk jam pertama pelajaran.

Tap tap tap.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhasil kabur dengan mudah. Mereka memanjati tembok sekolah tanpa ketahuan petugas keamanan sekolah. Baju sekolah Chanyeol kotor dibeberapa bagian. Sedangkan seragam Baekhyun masih lumayan bersih. Itu karena Baekhyun menggunakan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol untuk memanjat. Namja itu menggunakan Chanyeol layaknya pohon pinang untuk memanjat tembok.

Tap sret.

Mereka berlari pelan, melintasi rerumputan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai dipinggir jalan raya.

"Kita menunggu taksi disini." kata Chanyeol, dia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Baru kali ini namja bermarga Park itu membolos.

"Ok." Baekhyun mengangguk, dia juga menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah engah.

Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan mesum yang di kejar satpol PP seperti di negara tetangga. Ah bukan, itu terdengar berlebihan. Hm, mereka seperti pasangan muda yang kabur alias kawin lari karena tidak direstui orang tua masing masing. Itu terdengar 'cocok'.

Baekhyun duduk di sisi trotoar jalan, sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya. Mereka diam cukup lama, tidak ada kata yang terucap. Baekhyun tidak 'nyerocos' karena masih cukup lelah. Dan 'kediaman' Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol senyum sendiri.

'Kau manis juga jika diam seperti itu.' Chanyeol membatin, dia memuji Baekhyun dalam hati. Namja itu tidak menduga jika Baekhyun lah orang pertama yang melakukan seks dengannya. Seks singkat yang terjadi di gudang belakang rumah.

Lambat laun, Chanyeol sudah tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah cabe Baekhyun. Dia sudah mengerti jika sifat seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah dari 'sononya'. Sifat seseorang memang sulit diubah.

o

o

o

o

Hanya tiga puluh menit saja, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di sekolah lama Chanyeol. Mereka berdua turun dari taksi yang ditumpangi.

"Jadi ini sekolahmu yang dulu?" Baekhyun bertanya. Dia memandangi gedung sekolah yang lumayan besar didepannya.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Posisinya kini ada di depan gerbang sekolah itu, dia tidak masuk.

"Tunjukkan padaku yeoja yeoja itu." tukas Baekhyun, dia berkata sambil memegang rambutnya seperti habis keramas.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, dia masih memandang kedalam sekolah. Lalu kemudian matanya berbinar cerah, sesuatu yang dicarinya akhirnya ketemu.

"Mereka ada disana. Yeoja yang duduk bertiga itu." kata Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk 3 dara yang 'nongkrong' tidak jelas di sebuah bangku panjang.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia memandang kearah telunjuk Chanyeol. Dia berhasil melihat 3 yeoja itu.

"Jadi 3 yeoja itu yang mengaku kau hamili?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan tiga. Hanya dua." jawab Chanyeol, namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dan memperlihatkan foto yeoja yeoja itu.

Chanyeol kemudian menjelaskan.

"Mereka bertiga adalah anak genk. Aku tidak tahu nama genknya. Mereka semua adalah mantanku. Tapi aku berani sumpah, aku tidak mencintai mereka. Mereka memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarnya." jelas Chanyeol, penjelasan yang sama yang pernah diutarakannya pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Oww, kau begitu mudah dipaksa sepertinya." timpal Baekhyun, seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan,

"Yang mengaku hamil itu bernama Irene dan Joy." lanjut Chanyeol, dia menunjuk dua yeoja cantik dan mencocokkan foto dengan aslinya yang ada diponselnya.

"Ok. Aku mengerti." Baekhyun mengangguk angguk, paham.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman, dia mulai menyusun rencana cepat didalam otaknya. Dan berharap rencana itu bisa berjalan mulus, semulus pahanya.

"Baiklah tampan. Sewalah sebuah kamar di hotel dan tunggu aku disana." ucap Baekhyun.

"Hotel? Untuk apa?"

"Yaa untuk merayakan keberhasilanku memperoleh bukti itu. Kita akan melakukan seks panas disana." jawab Baekhyun, lalu tertawa cetar.

"Kau belum tentu berhasil mendapatkan bukti itu." Chanyeol pesimis, walau dalam hati terdalamnya dia sangat mengharapkan Baekhyun berhasil.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun... Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah."

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Aku akan menyewa kamar hotel dan aku akan menunggumu disana." Chanyeol setuju juga dan sepertinya dia terpaksa harus tidak masuk jam pelajaran sekolah untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Ok. Jangan lupa yang full AC. Aku tidak ingin kamar dengan fasilitas kipas angin yang murah." kata Baekhyun, seraya menyebutkan semua keinginannya.

Chanyeol menyanggupi, dia mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan, sebentar lagi Chanyeol kembali menjadi miliknya. Dan kegiatan seks yang menjadi janji Chanyeol juga akan terlaksana jika dia berhasil menjalankan misi.

Baekhyun memajukan langkahnya, posisinya sudah face to face dengan Chanyeol. Namja itu mengacak acak pelan rambut Chanyeol dan tidak lupa membuka kaca mata tebal si jangkung itu.

"Nah, kau semakin tampan tanpa kaca mata ini." gumamnya, tersenyum. Kaca mata Chanyeol disimpannya di saku.

Dan untuk entah keberapa kalinya, Chanyeol tidak mencegah Baekhyun membuka kaca matanya. Dia hanya diam dan menurut saja.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berpisah. Dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit tidak rela.

'Sampai jumpa di dalam kamar hotel, tampan.'

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun meminta izin kepada satpam untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah itu, dia berdalih ingin bertemu dengan saudaranya yang sekolah disana dan izin diberikan. Namja itu berjalan pelan, sesekali dia merapikan penampilannya. Terutama eyelinernya yang harus tetap terpoles tegas di mata sipitnya.

'Aku harus bisa menuntaskan misi ini. Im Byun Baekhyun... Lets go.' batinnya.

Namja itu mendekati ketiga yeoja tersebut. Dia berjalan tegap dan 'jantan'. Tentu saja dia harus melepas gayanya yang lama untuk bisa terlihat meyakinkan.

'Menggoda tante tante lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan menggoda gadis gadis belia ini.' Baekhyun membatin lagi. Tapi rencananya kali ini bukanlah menggoda siapapun. Satu satunya orang yang pernah digodanya hanyalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan sangat pelan. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, dia sudah sampai tepat didepan ketiga yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Hai... Maaf mengganggu." sapa Baekhyun, dia memperlihatkan senyuman manis nan menawannya.

"Hai." balas ketiga yeoja bersamaan.

Ketiga yeoja duduk berdampingan. dengan urutan Irene, Seulgi dan Joy. Mereka balas tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Senyuman yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Maaf, jika mengganggu kalian... Bisa aku duduk disini." lanjut Baekhyun. Dia menunjuk bangku kosong lain didepan yeoja yeoja itu. Disana memang terlihat seperti taman, dengan banyak bangku bangku. Namun bangku bangku disana hanya diisi oleh ketiga yeoja.

"Silahkan." Seulgi berbicara duluan.

"Terima kasih." balas Baekhyun, seraya duduk di bangku yang kosong itu.

Irene, Joy dan Seulgi grasa grusu tidak jelas. Mereka saling lirik dan saling cubit. Mereka masing masing merapikan penampilan agar tetap terlihat cantik. Irene malah sudah membuka kosmetiknya dan menepuk nepuk pipinya dengan kuas bedak. Joy memoles lipstik, sedangkan Sedangkan Seulgi merapikan rambutnya.

Baekhyun memandang gaya ketiga yeoja itu dengan ekspresi mau muntah. Namun tentunya tidak diperlihatkan secara vulgar.

'Aduh, kalian semua terlihat menor.' batin Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya dia menyiramkan seember air ke wajah yeoja yeoja itu. Agar make up dan BB cream mereka semua luntur seketika.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, kemudian mulai berbicara secara serius.

"Maaf. Namaku Park Baekhyun. Aku adalah adik dari namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian." ucap Baekhyun, kalem dan berwibawa. Dia berusaha keras agar suara yang keluar dari bibirnya setegas dan sealami mungkin. Tidak mendesah desah.

Namja itu diam diam merogoh 


	7. Chapter 7

PERFUME bag 7

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Namja itu diam diam merogoh ponselnya dan langsung menekan tombol rekam. Yeah, Baekhyun menggunakan cara klasik yang biasa di lihatnya didrama TV, yaitu merekam suara untuk dijadikan bukti.

"Namaku Irene."

"Aku Joy."

"Dan aku bernama Seulgi." ketiga yeoja itu menyebutkan namanya masing masing.

"Tapi... Tunggu... Bukannya Chanyeol oppa itu anak tunggal? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Chan oppa punya saudara." kata Irene, dia bertanya dengan dahi mengernyit.

Baekhyun tersenyum kalem, kemudian menjelaskan dengan irama lambat.

"Yang kalian tahu mungkin Chanyeol tidak punya saudara. Tapi dalam kenyataannya Chanyeol punya seorang adik, yaitu aku. Aku lama di Amerika, baru dua hari yang lalu aku menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Kedatanganku kemari tanpa sepengetahuan omma, appa maupun Chanyeol." jelas Baekhyun.

Ketiga yeoja cantik itu saling pandang, mereka magut magut. Mengangguk kecil.

"Ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kuberitahu pada kalian. Terutama pada Irene dan Joy." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Apa itu oppa? Katakan." Joy mendadak antusias, karena baru saja namanya disebutkan.

"Ya, apa itu oppa?" Irene juga tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, lalu mulai bercerita.

"Chanyeol sedang menderita sakit keras. Kemungkinan besok atau lusa, hyungku itu akan dibawa ke luar negeri."

"Chanyeol oppa sakit apa?"

"Chanyeol terkena virus HIV." jawab Baekhyun, dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah sedih.

"Apa? HIV?" ketiga yeoja itu berseru nyaris bersamaan.

"Ya. HIV. Penyakit yang sangat mematikan. Chanyeol terkena virus penyakit itu karena sering melakukan seks dengan banyak orang. Termasuk namja. Dia melakukannya tanpa pengaman." jawab Baekhyun. 'Mengarang bebas.' dia tertawa cetar dalam hati.

"HIV... oh my god." Seulgi membekap mulutnya. Yeoja jelita itu seakan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat melanjutkan bualan kadalnya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku datang kesini, menemui kalian. Aku mendengar kabar jika berdua sedang hamil anak Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata seraya menunjuk Irene dan Joy.

"Hamil? Mereka hamil?" Seulgi menatap Joy dan Irene, dia sontak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yang aku dengar begitu. Aku sangat menyayangkan jika berita itu benar. Kalian berdua terjangkiti virus HIV jika sampai hamil anak Chanyeol... Umur kalian berdua tidak akan panjang." tegas Baekhyun, yang berbicara dengan nada ala pengacara kondang. Dia hampir tertawa sendiri mendengar bualannya yang sedikit kelewatan itu.

"Tu..tunggu...tunggu. Aku perlu penjelasan. Kenapa kalian berdua bisa hamil anak Chanyeol oppa? Kapan kalian berhubungan seks? Kalian tidak pernah mengajakku." geram Seulgi, dia menunjuk nunjuk wajah Irene dan Joy, kejam.

Sontak saja Irene dan Joy juga berdiri, bersamaan.

"Ini.. Tidak... Aku bisa jelaskan..." Irene tergagap gagap.

"Aku juga bisa jelaskan." Joy menimpali, posisinya sama dengan Irene.

"Kalian berdua menghianati aturan genk kita. Semua namja yang kalian sukai harus dibagi. Jangan pakai sendiri. Kalian berhubungan seks dengan si Chanyeol itu tanpa sepengetahuanku." Seulgi berteriak membahana. Keadaan jadi rusuh.

Baekhyun yang melihat situasi yang menurutnya kondusif itu, menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, dia menunggu 'sebuah pengakuan' yang akan terekam di ponselnya.

'Ayo cantik...ayo... Mengakulah..." Baekhyun membatin.

Irene dan Joy berusaha menenangkan Seulgi yang seperti terkena penyakit ayan, seperti orang gila.

"Kalian berdua penghianat. Aku menyumpahi kalian berdua terjangkit HIV dari Chanyeol." cerocos Seulgi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Tidak. Tunggu. Bukan seperti itu...aku...aku sama sekali tidak hamil. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan Chanyeol oppa." Irene yang berbicara, akhirnya dia mengaku juga, dengan terpaksa.

"Y..ya, ak..aku juga. Aku juga tidak hamil. Aku memang pernah berhubungan seks, tapi bukan dengan Chanyeol oppa. Pasanganku menggunakan kondom." Joy menambahkan, dia sama jujur dan mengakunya.

'Yess. Yuhu... Itu yang aku tunggu.' Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati. Ingin rasanya namja itu berdance 'goyang aspal' saat itu juga, saking senangnya.

Baekhyun menekan stop pada ponselnya, dia selesai merekam percakapan itu. Menurutnya pengakuan Irene dan Seulgi sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai bukti otentik. Kali ini dia mengganti dengan rekaman video, namja itu merekam adegan adu mulut tiga yeoja itu.

"Kalian bohong. Kalian berdua menutupi semuanya dariku." Seulgis berteriak lagi.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku sama sekali tidak hamil anak Chanyeol oppa."

"Aku juga. Aku bersumpah."

"Tidak. Kalian berdua harus mencukur habis rambut panjang kalian itu sebagai sanksi karena melanggar peraturan genk." seruan Seulgi semakin keras saja, beberapa siswi yang melintas kaget.

"Aku tidak melanggar peraturan genk. Aku tidak hamil."

"Aku juga." kalimat penyangkalan itu berkali kali terlontar dari bibir tipis Irene dan Joy. Mereka berdua berusaha keras meyakinkan Seulgi. Usaha maksimal.

Pertengkaran ketiga yeoja masih berlanjut, sementara itu Baekhyun menghentikan aksi merekam video. Namja itu mencium ponselnya lalu kembali dimasukkan kedalam saku.

"Bye Ladies... Abang pergi dulu. Nikmati hari indah kalian." Baekhyun bergumam, lalu diam diam meninggalkan ketiga yeoja tersebut. Dan aksi kaburnya itu sama sekali tidak disadari baik oleh Irene, Seulgi maupun Joy.

Tap tap sret stet. Kabuuur.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat kemudian berlari kencang, dia melewati satpam sekolah yang sedang tidur di pos jaga.

Misinya sukses besar. Yes.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menanyakan alamat hotel dimana Chanyeol sekarang. Dan alamat itu didapatkannya dari pesan singkat yang dikirim Chanyeol padanya.

'Hm... Hilton Hotel. Bagus juga selera si tampan.' batinnya, senyam senyum sendiri.

Dia lantas memutuskan menggunakan bus umum untuk sampai ke hotel yang dimaksud itu. Dan hanya sepuluh menit saja, namja itu tiba. Dia turun dari bus dan sedikit berjalan kali.

"Ahh, update dulu." gumamnya, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membaca berita terbaru mengenai sesuatu yang disukainya di dunia maya.

"Wow, EXO menang Daesang di Golden Disk Awards. Daebak." girangnya, setelah membaca update terbaru mengenai boyband favoritnya.

"Kapan EXO bisa menang Dangdut Awards?" Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri.

Namja itu masih asyik dengan ponselnya, lalu tiba tiba seseorang menyenggolnya. Senggolan itu membuat ponselnya jatuh ke tanah.

Prak.

"Sialan."

Orang yang menyenggol Baekhyun itu merupakan seorang namja, namja yang menggunakan penutup kepala dari jaketnya.

"Hey yeoja manis. Sendirian saja?" goda namja itu, dia ingin mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Sialan. Aku namja, bukan yeoja. Jaga mulutmu." balas Baekhyun, cetar membahana. Dia sama sekali tidak suka jika ada orang yang memanggilnya yeoja. Itu merupakan suatu pelecehan yang sangat kejam untuknya.

"Eyelinermu terlalu tebal sayang. Aku mengira kau yeoja." namja itu kembali menggoda, dia bersmirk.

"Itu karena mataku sipit. Aku memakainya untuk menegaskan mataku." Baekhyun berujar dengan nada tinggi.

"Terserah manis. Ayo ikut bersamaku... Kita bersenang senang." ajak namja itu, sangat kurang ajar.

"Apa kau bilang? Sialan kau... Aku tidak sudi ikut denganmu. Dan kau merusak ponselku yang mahal. Aku menabung selama 6 bulan 2 hari untuk membelinya." Baekhyun lalu menunduk, dia memegang beberapa serpihan ponselnya. Alat komunikasinya itu sepertinya benar benar rusak parah.

"Aku akan menggantinya. Ayolah... Kita kencan dulu manis." paksa namja itu, dia mendekati dan mempersempit jarak dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran, dia memandang namja itu dengan penuh kemarahan. Matanya seperti menyala nyala. Dan tanpa diduga, dia melayangkan tendangan maut dengan menggunakan dengkul. Dengkulnya itu tepat mengenai 'rudal' si namja.

"Arghhh..." jerit si namja, jeritan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Modalnya sebagai seorang lelaki baru saja kena tendang.

"Rasakan tendangan cabeku." Baekhyun tertawa membahana, aksinya lagi lagi sukses besar.

Si namja yang kesakitan dengan terpogoh pogoh kabur. Dia merintih rintih sambil memegang selangkangannya yang seperti mau pecah. Tap tap.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi.

"Enak saja mengajakku kencan... Aku bukan namja murahan dan gampangan. Aku hanya ingin kencan dengan Chanyeol seorang, pangeran tampanku." Baekhyun berkata sendiri sambil menepuk nepuk tangannya.

Walau Baekhyun adalah seorang yang benar benar cabe dan pedas, tapi dia bukanlah namja yang mudah pergi dengan orang lain. Dia tidak mudah dibujuk. Dia masih pilih pilih, dan pilihannya adalah hanya Park Chanyeol.

'Kau mungkin tampan, rupawan dan jantan. Tapi aku tidak akan tergoda... Karena Park Chanyeol masih lebih tampan dan jantan. Dan... Oh my god. Ponselku yang tersayang!" Baekhyun menjerit, dia hampir lupa dengan ponsel Samsungnya yang tergeletak hancur tidak elit di tanah.

"Bagaimana ini... Rekaman pembicaraan sebagai bukti itu pasti ikut rusak." Baekhyun mengacak acak rambutnya, dia benar benar kesal sekarang.

Jika rekaman itu rusak, maka habislah dia. Jatah dan bonusnya untuk berhubungan seks dengan Chanyeol kemungkinan tidak akan terwujud.

'Itu tidak boleh terjadi... Tidak boleh...'

Baekhyun memungut serpihan ponselnya dan mengamatinya. Lalu kemudian Wajah imutnya langsung cerah, dia sumringah.

"Aww, aku baru ingat. Rekaman itu tersimpan di memory eksternal. Ah, ini dia... Aku selamat." girangnya, sambil memungut chip kecil yang merupakan micro sd ponselnya. Baekhyun lega.

Dia menyimpan micro sd itu kedalam sakunya dan membiarkan ponsel rusaknya. Namja itu tanpa buang buang waktu segera menuju hotel.

Selamat.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Tok tok tok.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar hotel bernomor 99. Padahal ada bell kecil yang bisa dipencet disamping pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu membuka, sosok jangkung Chanyeol muncul dibaliknya.

"Hai tampan... Lama tidak jumpa." kata Baekhyun, yang langsung masuk melewati Chanyeol. Dia memutar tubuhnya sambil mengamati interior kamar hotel pilihan Chanyeol. Interior kamar itu sangat bagus dan mewah.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan gerakan pelan. Namja itu tidak mengatakan apa apa. Dia menutup selangkangannya dengan satu tangan. Ada ringisan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hei tampan... Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, mata bereyelinernya memandang Chanyeol lekat lekat.

"Ak...aku tidak apa apa." jawab Chanyeol, pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memegang selangkanganmu yang seksi itu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Tidak... Ini..."

"Hei... Jangan bilang kau membawa seseorang ke kamar ini? Kau selingkuh." Baekhyun berseru, namja itu langsung bergerak cepat dan memeriksa segala sudut kamar. Dia memeriksa kolong ranjang, toilet dan tempat lainnya.

"Aku hanya sendirian saja." kata Chanyeol, membantah.

"I dont believe. Kau selingkuh." Baekhyun terus mencari. Kata selingkuh sepertinya tidak tepat karena Chanyeol bukanlah pacarnya. Mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Namja bermarga Byun itu mengelilingi kamar dengan gaya ala istri tua yang mencari istri muda suaminya. Namun pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Kenapa kau memegang selangkanganmu tampan?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya.

"Hm.. Ini... Itu..." wajah tampan Chanyeol memerah, dia dengan enggan menunjuk sebuah botol kecil transparan yang ada diatas meja, lalu kemudian menunjuk sex doll yang tergeletak didekat ranjang. Dua benda seks itu adalah salah satu fasilitas kamar VIP hotel tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan dua benda itu?" Baekhyun gagal paham.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menjelaskan.

"Hm... Begini... Aku yakin kau pasti berhasil mendapatkan bukti bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghamili Irene dan Joy. Dan itu berarti aku harus memenuhi janji untuk berhubungan seks denganmu satu hari penuh..." Chanyeol menjeda penjelasannya, dia menarik nafas lagi.

"... Dan aku berinisiatif untuk 'latihan' dulu. Aku ingin latihan dengan mencoba kejantananku ke sex doll itu. Tapi... Kejantananku mendadak perih."

"What? Are you kidding me. Kau berseks ria dengan boneka seks itu?" mata sipit Baekhyun membulat besar.

"Bukan.. Aku belum sempat. Aku terlebih dahulu membalurkan pelumas itu ke kejantananku... Tapi penisku perih. Pelumas itu tidak cocok untukku." Chanyeol mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan wajah menunduk. Telinganya yang lebar memerah.

Hening sejenak.

Lalu...

"Kwkwkwkwkw... Hahahhahahaa..." Baekhyun tertawa cetar membahana badai. Dia berguling guling ditantai kamar hotel sambil memegang perutnya. 'Ngakak'.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Huh." Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

"Hahahaha... Kau lucu tampan. Lucu dan polos. Oh my god. Aku ingin menciummu... Hahahahaha..." Baekhyun terus tertawa seakan tiada habis.

Bermenit menit Baekhyun tertawa, matanya sudah berair. Dia memukul mukul lantai. Eyeliner anti airnya nyaris luntur.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau tidak perlu latihan, tampan. Kau sudah kuat dan jantan. Lagi pula kau tidak perlu menggunakan pelumas segala. Aku siap kau masuki tanpa pelumas. Mana aku lihat penismu?" Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan tawanya yang mirip tante tante yang datang bulan perdana.

"Tidak usah." tolak Chanyeol.

"Sini aku lihat."

"Tidak."

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

Chanyeol akhirnya menurut, dia duduk di sisi ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang berjongkok didepannya. Ah, bukan berjongkok, tapi duduk 'ngesot' ala perawat yang merangkap pembantu.

Baekhyun dengan telaten mulai menarik zipper celana Chanyeol. Entah mengapa dia merindukan benda panjang berdaging itu. 'Dedek Chanyeol'.

"Tu..tunggu dulu. Penisku merah dan bengkak." kata Chanyeol, dia menginformasikan keadaan pusakanya sebelum Baekhyun melihat sendiri.

"Penismu mungkin hanya teriritasi saja. Sedangkan bengkaknya itu karena penismu menegang dengan hebat, tampan." ucap Baekhyun, seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mana tahan.

Chanyeol pasrah, kepasrahan yang baru kali ini dilakukannya. Pasrah yang hanya dilakukannya untuk Baekhyun. Namun tiba tiba dia ingat mengenai misi Baekhyun yang belum diketahui apakah berhasil atau tidak.

"Tunggu. Apa kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan bukti itu?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan nada terburu buru.

"Yeah, of course. Aku berhasil mendapatkannya dengan menggunakan jurus ninja." jawab Baekhyun, sambil mengelus elus pelan jendolan Chanyeol.

"Mana?"

"Apanya?"

"Bukti itu."

"Slow men. Aku akan menunjukkannya nanti."

"Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang." Chanyeol kekeuh, dia penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Uff, baiklah." Baekhyun berdiri. Namja itu merogoh sakunya dan memberikan micro sd miliknya pada Chanyeol.

"Didalam chip ini ada rekaman pembicaraan dan video Irene dan Joy." kata Baekhyun, menjelaskan.

Chanyeol menerima micro sd itu dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam ponselnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian rekaman itu terputar. Dia mendengarkannya sendiri. Senyuman leganya mengembang ketika rekaman itu selesai.

"Syukurlah. Aku akan segera memperlihatkan bukti rekaman ini pada omma dan appaku." gumam Chanyeol, matanya berbinar cerah.

Baekhyun diam, namja itu menjauhi Chanyeol. Dia mendekat kearah pintu. Hening agak lama. Baekhyun seperti berpikir dengan pikiran menerawang.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang." Baekhyun berkata, sangat pelan.

"Pulang? Kau mau pulang?"

"Ya. Kau sudah mendapatkan bukti bahwa kau tidak bersalah."

"Tapi... Bukannya kau ingin...ingin aku melakukan seks denganmu. Aku sudah berjanji akan melakukannya jika kau berhasil." ucap Chanyeol, dia menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran dan tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, lalu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah berjanji. Tapi... Kau sepertinya terpaksa mengucapkan janji itu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Baekhyun mendadak 'berubah'. Wajah imutnya tampak serius. Tidak ada sedikitpun desahan seksi yang terdengar.

"Baekhyun... Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Kau pasti mengerti dan paham Chanyeol. Maaf, jika selama ini aku selalu menggoda dan memaksamu. Kau adalah namja yang baik, sangat baik. Aku minta maaf." sahut Baekhyun. Berubah 360 derajat.

Kali ini Chanyeol diam, dia tidak habis pikir dengan perubahan Baekhyun yang super mendadak. Karena baru bebebapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun ingin melihat penisnya, dan sekarang si namja bereyeliner tebal itu berubah. Seakan akan ada namja polos dan baik hati yang merasukinya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar hotel itu. Dia mendesah lagi.

"Yang harus kau tahu bahwa aku... Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Aku jatuh cinta padamu." kata Baekhyun, matanya berkaca kaca, sendu.

"Kau...kau mencintaiku? Betul betul mencintaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya. Ingin meyakinkan diri dengan pengakuan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan cinta itu. Kau berhak mendapatkan orang yang baik dan pantas untukmu. Aku pergi dulu Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu kamar hotel itu. Langkah yang sangat pelan, namun pasti.

Tap tap tap.

"TUNGGU." Chanyeol berseru, dia mencegah Baekhyun untuk pergi.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, namja imut itu menoleh, dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, dia meremas tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar... Tapi... Aku.. Aku juga sepertinya... Hm... Aku... Aku..." Chanyeol tergagap gagap. Dia sulit melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Huff... Baiklah... Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun." lanjut Chanyeol. Namja itu membalas ungkapan cinta Baekhyun sedemikian cepat.

Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi. Dan jawaban otomatis itu terucap begitu saja, walau awalnya sedikit sulit diucapkan.

"Kau...kau juga mencintaiku?" Baekhyun berseru, matanya membeliak. Kaget.

Chanyeol mengangguk, langkahnya semakin dekat. Posisinya sudah saling berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap.

Hiks hiks hiks.

"Hei... Jangan menangis. Nanti eyelinermu luntur." kata Chanyeol, seraya menghapus pelan air mata Baekhyun yang tumpah.

"Hiks hiks... Aku tidak percaya jika kau mencintaiku. Aku.. Hiks.. Awalnya hanya pura pura ingin pergi, aku ingin melihat reaksimu... Tapi... Tapi diluar dugaan, kau malah...kau malah membalas cintaku." jiwa mellow seorang Byun Baekhyun mendadak keluar, dia betul betul terisak isak.

"Apa? Kau tadi hanya pura pura ingin pergi?"

"Ya. Aku pura pura dan sedang menjalankan strategi baru untuk menggodamu."

"Jadi sekarang tangisanmu hanya pura pura juga?"

"Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku betul betul menangis. Kau sudah menjadi kekasihku." jawab Baekhyun, sesekali segukan. Ihiik.

Hening sejenak.

Dan tiba tiba Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar hotel yang membuka. Brak. Raut wajahnya berubah, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk. Rahangnya menegang.

"Chan.. Chanyeol tampan, Ka..kau kenapa?" Baekhyun sontak terkejut, dia memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kau menipuku Baekhyun... Kau menipuku." tegas Chanyeol, dengan suara yang ditekan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pura pura ingin pergi. Tangisanmu juga pasti pura pura. Kau seperti aktor yang sangat lihai Baekhyun." horor Chanyeol.

"Tidak... Aku..." Baekhyun menciut. Sifat cabenya tenggelam oleh rasa takut. Baru kali ini dia melihat Chanyeol begitu marah. Dia benar benar kaget.

Chanyeol lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, memegangnya dengan sangat erat. Lalu tanpa terduga dia mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun itu keselangkangannya sendiri.

Hap.

"Penisku ingin dimanjakan oleh tangan, mulut dan holemu. Ayo kita melakukan seks sampai pagi. Sampai kau puas." ucap Chanyeol, ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah. Dia tersenyum mesum, disertai smirk seksi yang terlihat aneh.

"Eh?" Baekhyun gagal paham.

Rupanya Chanyeol hanya bercanda. Dia balik mengerjai Baekhyun. Dan aksinya itu lancar jaya, Baekhyun sempat ketakutan.

"Showtime baby."

Chanyeol tanpa aba aba langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan gaya bridal style, dan membawa namja bermarga Byun itu keatas ranjang. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah sedikit 'ketularan dan kecipratan' sifat Baekhyun. Kecipratan kemesumannya.

Bruugh.

"Aku akan memperkosamu Baekhyun... Dengan aku sendiri yang memegang kendali." Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dengan pose jantan dan bergairah.

Apa lagi yang akan terjadi?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Tinggal satu chap lagi sepertinya, hehehee... Maaf jika storynya membosankan dan minim konflik. Aku hanya ingin menghibur pembaca semua dengan FF ini. Sifat cast FF ini hanyalah karangan belaka, maaf jika tidak berkenan.

Terima kasih Review dan jejaknya di chap lalu. Chap ini nggak kepotong kan? Mudah2an tidak. Aku berharap chap ini bisa terbaca full sampai kata tbc.

Jangan bosan memberikan reviewnya ya chingu.

I love you

Han Kang Woo 


	8. Chapter 8

PERFUME bag 8

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Deg.

Baekhyun tertindih, dia menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar. Glek. Ekspresi wajahnya aneh.

'Apa? Chanyeol yang tampan rupawan ingin memperkosaku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' Baekhyun membatin, seakan tidak percaya.

"Hei... Kau kenapa bengong begitu?" Chanyeol berseru, untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun yang seperti emak yang baru saja dapat jackpot pulsa gratis.

"Oh. Hehehee..." Baekhyun menimpali dengan tertawa cengengesan tidak jelas.

Waktu terus berputar, detik demi detik berlalu. Posisi Chanyeol masih menindih Baekhyun, mereka saling tatap. Netra mata mereka berdua bertemu.

"Tunggu tampan... Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa berubah begini?" tanya Baekhyun, kali ini nada bicaranya sangat serius, tidak ada desahan.

"Berubah? Aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Inilah aku... Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya." jawab Chanyeol, tegas.

"Yaa maksudku... Kau itukan cupu, culun. Berkaca mata. Rambutmu selalu tertata rapi dan kau hanya bergelut dengan buku." lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Oh itu. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku melakukan semua itu hanya agar tidak disukai oleh yeoja yeoja yang hanya memburu ketampananku semata." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau merasa sangat tampan begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Buktinya kau sering menyebutku 'Chanyeol yang tampan rupawan'. Berarti memang aku sangat tampan di matamu." Chanyeol menjelaskan lagi sambil menaik naikkan alisnya.

"Itu hanya istilah saja. Bukan berarti kau sangat tampan." elak Baekhyun, walau dalam hatinya dia harus mengakui bahwa sosok Chanyeol memang tampan dan membuatnya terpesona.

"Whatever."

Ufff. Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol sudah membalas cintanya dan itu tentu saja membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Tapi apakah balasan cinta Chanyeol itu murni? Atau ada maksud lain?

"Kau ingin melakukannya dimana Baekhyun? Hm di atas ranjang? Kolong ranjang atau di toilet?" Chanyeol bertanya, kedua tangannya berada disisi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun, seperti memenjarakan.

"Tunggu Chanyeol... Tunggu. Aku ingin kepastian bahwa kau sama sekali tidak main main." Baekhyun berujar cepat, sebelum Chanyeol bertindak.

"Main main bagaimana?"

"Maksudku apa kau serius. Ini bukan bercanda kan? Kau tidak sedang bersandiwara?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bersandiwara sekarang? Hmm."

Baekhyun diam, dia menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat lekat. Dia fokus pada mata besar Chanyeol, melihat apa ada kebohongan dari mata itu. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah sorot mata mesum yang sangat kentara.

"Hei kau kenapa? Kenapa kau mempertanyakan semua itu Baekhyun? Aku mengira kau adalah namja yang tidak peduli itu semua. Yang penting bagimu hanyalah seks, seks dan seks. Seks denganku." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengarkan kalimat Chanyeol dengan seksama, tanpa embel desahan dan kesan centil. Ucapan Chanyeol itu membuatnya berpikir keras.

'Si tampan ini betul juga... Tapi kenapa aku mempertanyakannya. Sejak awal yang aku harapkan adalah Chanyeol menjadi milikku dan aku bisa melakukan seks dengannya.' batin Baekhyun, masih berpikir. Mungkin yang ditakutkannya Chanyeol hanya melakukan PHP padanya. Entahlah.

Posisi mereka masih sama. Jam yang ada didinding ruangan terus berdetak. Seakan jam itu juga menunggu adegan seks panas yang akan dilakukan oleh dua insan berbeda tinggi badan di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan lagi Baekhyun... Kau ingin melakukan seks dimana?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun diam.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melakukannya?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA. KITA MELAKUKANNYA DIATAS RANJANG." jawab Baekhyun dengan super cepat. Jawaban yang membahana di ruangan itu. Dia tidak akan bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun bergerak cepat ala SPG kosmetik muda dan langsung mengubah posisi. Dia kini yang menindih Chanyeol, posisi berubah.

Brugh.

"Hei tenang... Aku yang akan memegang kendali kali ini." ucap Chanyeol, seraya kembali membalik posisi. Brugh. Namja itu ada diatas lagi. Menindih Baekhyun.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu diam dan melebarkan paha saja?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan nada bermanja ria.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri. Jadilah Byun Baekhyun yang kukenal... Baekhyun dengan gaya cabe yang pedas." jawab Chanyeol, mesum.

"Ok. Baiklah. Terima ini, tampan."

Baekhyun langsung menarik kerah leher baju Chanyeol, dia menariknya kuat kuat. Kreeek. Baju seragam Chanyeol kini robek dengan sangat parah.

"Oops... Kau melakukannya lagi. Tapi aku suka." puji Chanyeol, dia tersenyum.

"Aku selalu suka bagian itu." kata Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menarik baju Chanyeol semakin keras. Hingga dada sampai perut Chanyeol terespose seksi.

Woow.

Baekhyun selalu suka dengan body jantan seorang Park Chanyeol. Tubuh tinggi, bahu lebar dan muscle, perut rata dan bagian bagian lain dari tubuh Chanyeol. Yang paling utama adalah bagian kejantanan si jangkung yang bisa membuatnya menggelinjang dan pingsan.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol, namja itu dengan cepat membuka baju dan celana Baekhyun. Namun dengan gerakan lembut dan tentu saja tidak merobek robek.

Sampai beberapa menit setelahnya, Baekhyun bugil ria. Namja yang doyan memakai BB cream dan eyeliner itu memperlihatkan body seksinya, dia meliuk liuk seperti ular yang disiram air raksa. Seksi dan erotis.

"Wow. Kau santapan enak Baekhyun. Kau begitu seksi." puji Chanyeol.

"Jadikan aku makan soremu Chanyeol tampan. Karena aku adalah anugrah terindah yang tercipta hanya untukmu." desah Baekhyun, sifat cabenya sudah keluar 1000 persen.

Chanyeol tertawa senang. Namja tampan bermarga Park itu lekas membuka celananya yang dibarengi dengan mempelorotkan celana dalam bentuk boxernya. Hingga 'belalai panjangnya' yang berukuran super terpampang nyata, no sensor.

"Horee. Ini yang kutunggu tunggu. Sosis lezat siap santap." girang Baekhyun, seperti tante muda yang diperlihatkan isi celana seorang namja perjaka.

"Sosis untukmu honey... Hanya untukmu." sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun betul betul sudah tidak sabar. Namja itu dengan sigap meraih penis Chanyeol dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Dia melakukan oral lagi, sebagai tahap awal.

Hap.

Slruup. Hmm.

Baekhyun menyedot dan mengisap kejantanan Chanyeol dengan gaya binal dan erotis. Dia mencoba memasukkan benda panjang itu seluruhnya kedalam mulut kecilnya, dan tentu saja itu sangat sulit.

"Hmm...slrup. Ahhh..."

"Ahh... Percepat Baekhyun... Faster." Chanyeol mendesah, dia memejamkan matanya. Salah satu tangannya memegang kepala Baekhyun. Penisnya betul betul gelonjotan, nikmat.

Isap. Sedot. Isap. Sedot. Jilat.

Kelihaian Baekhyun memanjakan penis jumbo Chanyeol patut diacungi empat jempol, dua jempol tangan dan dua jempol kaki. Amazing.

Hampir lima belas menit lamanya Baekhyun melakukan oral seks. Kejantanan milik Chanyeol kini memerah dan hampir ejakulasi.

"Aahh.. Baekhyun ahh... Aku..ahh..." Chanyeol meracau, yang menandakan bahwa penisnya hampir memuncratkan cairan cinta.

Lalu dengan terpaksa Baekhyun melepaskan kejantanan kesayangannya. Dia memandang Chanyeol dengan dahi berpeluh.

"Jangan ejakulasi dulu tampan. Masuki aku... Now." pinta Baekhyun, lalu dengan cepat berbaring dan mengangkangkan kedua pahanya, lebar lebar.

Jreeeng.

Hole sempit Baekhyun berkedut kedut, minta dimasuki. Lubang Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum mesum, yang lebih mirip smirk.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam dalam. Ini adalah kali pertamanya melakukan seks dengan keinginan sendiri. Walau sedikit ada rasa nervous, tapi secara umum dia bisa mengatasinya. Dahinya juga berkeringat, seksi, yang menambah kadar ketampanannya yang cetar.

"Masuki aku Chanyeol tampan. Aku sudah tidak tahan." gumam Baekhyun, sudah siap lahir dan batin.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia memposisikan diri dengan kejantanan yang siap membobol Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya mengocok pelan penisnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan nekan hole Baekhyun.

"Ahh, kau sudah banyak belajar Chanyeol honey." puji Baekhyun, dia mendesah lagi. Dia memuji cara pemanasan ala Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menimpali kata kata Baekhyun. Namja itu bungkam, namun dia akan membuktikan bahwa dia adalah namja yang sangat jantan dan bisa memegang kendali penuh. Dialah sang seme yang akan mengobrak abrik sang uke.

Lalu...

Detik pertama, detik kedua, detik ketiga.

Dan...

Chanyeol tanpa konfirmasi langsung mendorong penisnya kuat kuat. Penis yang sudah lengket akibat precum dan liur Baekhyun itu masuk dan menerobos hole Baekhyun, kuat dan keras.

"ARGHHH...ASHHH...AHH..." Baekhyun menjerit keras, hole miliknya terbobol.

"Ohh...ahh..." Chanyeol mendesah, dia dengan pelan menggenjot penisnya, dengan irama. Maju dan mundur.

Yeah, akhirnya seks yang sangat diinginkan oleh Baekhyun terjadi juga, seks yang dilakukan suka sama suka dan tanpa paksaan. Baekhyun terus menjerit, namun bergembira dalam hati, lagi lagi dia bisa menikmati kejantanan seorang namja yang disukainya.

"Ahhh... Yeaahh... Ouch...oh..."

"Fast...fast handsome boy... Ahhh..." Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat, dia meracau tidak karuan.

Chanyeol tentu saja menuruti permintan Baekhyun. Namja itu mempercepat sodokannya. Penisnya keluar masuk tanpa ampun, dahsyat. Genjotannya membuat tubuh putih Baekhyun terguncang guncang. Ranjang juga sama terguncangnya.

Semua perabotan yang ada didalam hotel mahal itu menjadi saksi bisu adegan yang bisa membelalakkan mata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Baekhyun merasa menang besar, mimpinya selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Dia pernah sering bermimpi di perkosa dan digenjot oleh namja tanpa wajah, yang diketahuinya hanyalah wangi parfum si namja yang sangat misterius. Namun kini itu bukan lagi mimpi. Semua jadi kenyataan. Chanyeol menggenjotnya dengan sangat jantan.

"Ahhh... Ahh.." Chanyeol terus menubruk, keras.

"Ohh.. Ahh... Kau sangat tampan Chanyeol... Lebih cepat lagi... Again...ahh..."

"Ahh Baekhyun... Teriakkan jika kau ahh...mencintaiku... Teriakkan.." Chanyeol meminta sambil terus memajumundurkan penisnya.

"Aku men...mencintaimu Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun.

"Ucapkan lagi, yang lebih keras...ahh."

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol tampan... Tusuk aku..."

"Lagi..."

"Ampun Chanyeol... Ahh... Aku menyukaimu. I love you, my handsome boy...ahh..." Baekhyun mengubah ubah kalimatnya, jeritan nikmatnya semakin kuat.

"Yeah, aku baru bisa mendengarnya...ahhh." puas Chanyeol, namja itu semakin melebarkan paha Baekhyun. Sodokan penisnya semakin kuat saja.

Plok plok plok.

Cukup lama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukan seks dalam posisi klasik. Dan kemudian Baekhyun memberikan aba aba untuk tukar posisi. Dia ingin diatas, on the top.

Chanyeol menyanggupi, namja itu merubah posisi. Dia dengan maskulin mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan dirinya terlebih dahulu tidur telentang diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun tidak langsung naik keatas tubuh Chanyeol, namun dia terlebih dahulu mengisap dan menyedot penis Chanyeol, kira kira lima kali isapan dan sedotan. Lalu tidak lama, Baekhyun yang memang cabe itu mulai menaiki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengarahkan holenya diujung penis besar Chanyeol. Dan langsung menekannya, dalam dalam.

Blash.

Amblas.

Hole Baekhyun kembali penuh. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya. 'Super junior' Chanyeol masuk full ke dalam holenya.

"Arshh...aghh...ahhh..." Baekhyun menjerit lagi, namun kali ini lebih mirip desahan seksi. Dia bagaikan yeoja pembantu yang digauli oleh anak majikannya yang tampan.

"Yeaah... Kau sangat indah Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol, keringat diwajah dan tubuhnya menetes dan membasahi sprei putih dibawahnya. Dia memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan tentu saja penisnya masih terus menghujam kuat kuat.

"Ahh...ohh..."

Baekhyun terguncang guncang hebat. Dia memegang dada serta meremas niple seksi Chanyeol. Dia betul betul dilanda kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Kiss me Chanyeol ah." pinta Baekhyun, dengan nada manja.

"Kau yang harus menciumku." timpal Chanyeol, posisinya yang dibawah sangat sulit melakukan ciuman bibir dengan Baekhyun.

Si namja bereyeliner mengangguk, dia memajukan tubuhnya yang secara otomatis wajahnya juga maju. Namja itu langsung mencaplok bibir seksi Chanyeol yang sudah didepan mata.

Chup. Hap. Ahhh.

"Hmmfff...ahhh.."

"Mmmmff...ck..mckk..."

Kedua bibir insan berkelamin sama itu saling bertemu, berpagutan. Mereka berciuman dengan lidah yang seperti tidak mau kalah. Lidah Baekhyun mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam lidah Chanyeol, sedangkan lidah Chanyeol juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka beradu, dengan hasil adalah saliva mereka saling tertukar. Yeah.

Seks sambil berciuman memang sangat nikmat. Dua paduan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata kata. Dua anak manusia yang sedang mengarungi lautan asmara itu benar benar dilanda nafsu dan nikmat yang tidak terlukiskan.

"Ahhh... Ouchhh... Ohh..."

"Ashh... Ohh... Fuck me...ahhh..."

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat. Aksi ciuman itu sudah terlepas, namun Baekhyun belum rela bibirnya tidak melakukan apa apa. Namja cabe itu menekan dan mengisap serta menjilat dada dan juga leher Chanyeol. Jilatan penuh nafsu dan membabi buta. Dia bisa merasakan asinnya keringat seksi Chanyeol.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol merasakan jika penisnya berkedut hebat. Tusukan dan hantaman penisnya semakin menjadi jadi. Kejantanannya keluar masuk tanpa ampun.

"Aahhh... Aku... Mauu Keluaaarr... Ahhh." seru Chanyeol, sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ahhhh..." seruan Chanyeol dijawab Baekhyun dengan desahan sangat panjang.

Lalu...

Crooot crooot crooot.

Sperma kental Chanyeol tumpah ruah didalam hole Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu berhasil ejakulasi dengan tubuh menegang hebat. Ahh.

Baekhyun merasakan holenya penuh cairan cinta Chanyeol. Namja itu tentu saja tidak akan menyianyiakan sperma Chanyeol yang sehat dan tinggi protein. Baekhyun dengan gerakan super ala gadis pengepel lantai langsung memegang dan memasukkan penis lengket Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya kecilnya. Dia menyedot serta mengisap sisa sperma Chanyeol tanpa rasa jijik.

"Slruup slruup...ahhh."

Chanyeol gelonjotan, dia bagaikan dialiri listrik tegangan rendah. Penisnya geli geli nikmat, isi dalam penisnya seperti habis disedot oleh si cabe Baekhyun. Sangat nikmat, super nikmat.

Fuuh. Dua namja itu baru saja mengarungi surga dunia sekaligus melakukan dosa termanis.

"Ahh, nikmat dan gurih." kata Baekhyun, setelah menjilat sisa tetesan terakhir sperma Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja semuanya ditelannya, tanpa sisa.

"Uff, ahhh." Chanyeol membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan mendesah panjang seraya mengusap peluh di dahinya yang seksi.

Sesi pertama seks sudah selesai. Mereka masih akan melanjutkan sesi selanjutnya setelah rehat sejenak. Dan sepertiya seks itu akan dilakukan di dalam toilet hotel. Jika masih ada waktu, mereka akan melakukannya lagi di lantai. Yang pasti mereka akan terus melakukan seks sampai pagi. Sampai lemas, atau sampai Baekhyun pingsan. Yeah.

Baekhyun membaringkin diri disamping Chanyeol. Namja cabe itu meletakkan tangannya di dada bidang Chanyeol yang penuh dengan keringat. Dia sangat bahagia, very happy.

"Apa kita akan selalu seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun, pelan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Sesuai janjiku." jawab Chanyeol, sama pelannya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya dengan yang lain kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya akan melakukannya denganmu. Sesuai janjiku." tegas Chanyeol, meyakinkan.

"Benar?"

"Yap."

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji."

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah, dia menciumi bahu Chanyeol, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol. Si namja tampan dan jangkung itu kini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

'Aku berhasil. Kini Chanyeol tampan menjadi kekasihku.' Baekhyun membatin, semua usahanya berakhir dengan kesuksesan.

Akhir yang bahagia.

Baekhyun the winner.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

End juga deh. Maaf kalau endingnya tidak sesuai ekspektasi pembaca. FF inikan bukan ff yang terlalu serius dan penuh konflik, jadi yaa endingnya seperti ini deh. Maaf jika akhirnya cuma dipenuhi dengan NC saja. Hehehee. Anggap itu hanya hiburan semata ya.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chap lalu, aku bersyukur FF ini mendapatkan atensi yang baik dari pembaca ffn, terutama yang suka dengan ChanBaek.

Kemarin aku baru saja publish chap akhir FF Hunhanku, dan masih ada satu FF lagi yang belum end, hehehehee.

Baiklah, Review again ya chingu yang baik.

Salam Cinta.

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
